Spider Man 4
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: Take on Spidey 4...Spider-Man attempts to rebuild his life in wake of the symbiote. Read and review heavily! My first Spidey fic! This story is now complete! Special Features added!
1. Main Titles & After the Storm

Spider-Man 4

A/N) This story shall be presented to you in the format of an actual film, DVD format of course lol as well as normal story format. Each chapter or chapters will be presented as if a chapter on the disc. Also, to enhance the detail, I will be including descriptions of both the music themes from the previous films, as well as a display of who should be assigned to whom as far as characters go...Thank you and I hope you enjoy my presentation of Spider-Man 4.

(Disclaimer) I do not own the rights or property of anything related to Spider-Man, the Spider-man mythos, Columbia Tri-Star, MARVEL or any of the soon to be mentioned actors although I do believe Kirsten Dunst should pay me for mentioning her in this. Thank you.

_Chp 1-_**Main Titles**

_( The light at the top of the torch for Columbia Pictures insignia slowly brightens as the beginning of Danny Elfman's Spider-Man theme begins. The camera slowly pans out showing the entirety of the logo as the music begins to quicken, the screen darkens and the MARVEL insignia, pages flipping appears. The screen fades and we see a singular strand of webbing fly out from the screen, accented by a dark green background and outline. The screen fades again and comes up with a half black, half green misty look with Columbia Pictures Presents. Another strand, followed by others go out and cross the screen as In Association with Marvel Studios appears and a full web appears with another next to it and the green background. The main title appears "Spider-Man" and then the 4 highlights right under it, appearing out of no where at the height of the theme music. The the title's letters fly out at the screen and the them goes into full swing as we see alternating pictures of Tobey Maguire from the previous films with his name listed by him on a web. Then MJ appears in the background of the clip and the camera shoots to her and we see a collage of her scenes with her name appearing on a web. Then her scene suddenly explodes and we see the Harry/New Goblin fly out and throw a bomb and it explodes, then we see Dr. Connors in his scene looking at the symbiote with Peter as Dylan Baker's name is listed. It flips around and we see J. Jonah Jameson yelling and J.K. Simmons listed as well as Bill Nunn. Then the scene dissolves into the black symbiote, which then begins to swirl and the symbiote them from Spidey 3 as Rosemary Harris and Cliff Robertson, which soon are swallowed by the black mass and it begins spreading throughout various webs, tentacles flailing and a mouth like Venom's appearing as the name Julian Sands appears above the symbiote. The symbiote latches onto the name and absorbs it, turning red with a mixture of black as the remainder of the crew appears in the credits and slowly as the scene progresses the symbiote attacks other names and random scenes from Spider-Man 3, then turns into a green like substance, glowing and a mellow version of the symbiote theme follows as the liquid slowly begins to slow it's circulation until it is calm. As the directed by Sam Raimi appears on the screen, a monstrous green liquid creature's head shoots out of the green ooze at the camera, prompting a quick change to black.)_

_Chp 2_**-After the Storm...(**_Peter's Voice over as an over the city view of New York is seen. As he speaks, the camera moves through streets and alleys and along rooftops.)_

"Hello again," Peter's voice melodically is heard, "it's me, Peter Parker, the one and only. Things have been going slow since last time. The public still likes me, for the most part. There's a few that want me gone, but hey we aren't all perfectly lovable. Spider-Man for the most part has become a piece of everyday life and to finally be thanked for saving those in need is a wonderful reward. But, Peter Parker's life on the other hand, has been through a dark time. Ever since I was bonded to that...thing, my life as a normal person was shattered. I watched my best friend die at the hands of Brock, I watched MJ be hurt by the "new" me and it's made me realize how much I took them for granted. Only now, after the fact, am I trying to pick up the pieces. Mary Jane and I are friends, but even then it's uncomfortable for us. So for a while now I have been trying to pick up the pieces and only time will tell whether or not things are meant to work out."

The sun shone brightly over New York. It was hot, unusual for the fall, but still enjoyable. Peter smiled slightly, taking in the nice breeze that washed over his face as he drove his scooter to class. He was well ahead of his class, despite his role as Spider-Man. His scooter hurried along the busy New York roads, the whirring of the motor annoying even the most thick headed cab driver. After parking his scooter and arriving a half hour early to prepare, Peter pushed open the doors to the classroom and set his teaching materials down on the front desk. He made his way over to Connor's who was busy preparing the board with notes and equations on today's lesson.

"Dr. Connors," Peter said, smiling and waving. Curt turned to him. "Good to see you Parker. Ready for the lecture today, it's bound to give you some trouble." Peter laughed. "Why did you make me your assistant then if you think I can't do it?"

Connors smirked. "Cause you're a hell of a student Peter. You've improved so much over the year, that I couldn't help but ask you to become my assistant."

Dr. Connors smiled again as he turned back to the board and continued writing. Peter turned to go back to his materials when he caught a glimpse of it in the back room. It seemed to stare at him with a longing. Sweat began to move it's way down his brow. What remained of the symbiote was hammering itself against the protective glass of it's confines, forming a little toothy mouth as it hit the sides. As Peter stared at it, flashbacks of the monster Brock became flooded his mind and he turned away, breathing heavy, trying to block out the being that invaded him not to long ago.

**_So ladies and gents how is it so far? Any thoughts on how it's been done? Questions, comments, any obscene gestures you wish to make? I figured I would try an interesting approach by using both movie format and traditional story format to give it a lil more of some pizazz. Anyways read and review my friends!! Read and Review!!!_**


	2. Planned Experiment & Where We Left Off

Chp 3-**A Planned Experiment**

It's fluidic body rippled with rage. It was confined to this glass case, a prison for a superior being. It slammed it's body against the glass, trying to free itself from it's captivity. The pain from the other had all but faded and now it longed, no, it needed to find another host. Another body to feed from. After a few minutes, the symbiote subsided to the corner of the re enforced glass case and coiled it's fluidic body up like a snake. It would bide it's time for now. It would find a suitable host soon.

The bell rang and awoke anyone who had slept through Connor's boring lecture. The filed out as quickly as possible and all Dr. Connors could do was wave goodbye with his good arm.

"Don't forget, your finals are in two weeks! Be prepared and have a good weekend!" Peter was in a hurry as well, hastily putting away his teacher's aid materials. He felt tonight was the night to try to rekindle his relationship with Mary Jane. As he continued imagining hearing her sweet voice, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Hey Parker. You got a few," He asked, semi concerned.

"Um, sure," Peter replied confused and followed Connors into the back room of the class.

Inside, Peter made eye contact with the blackness again and shuddered as he could feel it crawling around him again, moving slowly to take him over. He shook himself free of the thought when Connors handed him a binder.

"What's this," Peter asked inquisitively.

Connors gave a quick smile. "This is my big research project I am working on. I was wondering if you would like to look over it and give me your thoughts. I also was wondering if you could possibly join me in the venture and be my assistant." Peter looked up from the binder, wide eyed.

"You...you want me to assist you in this experiment," he asked in awe.

Connors smiled. "Parker, you're the smartest one in the class and you do one hell of a job assisting me in the classroom. I would very much like your help with this. Just uh, don't look at it until you get home and show no one. Understand?!"

Peter swallowed hard and then smiled enthusiastically. "It would be an honor Dr. Connors." He shook the Dr's hand and left the room, packing the binder in with his teaching materials. Dr. Connors smiled and went about his duties.

Peter opened the door to his apartment and closed the door, the handle duck taped to the door for support. A train rattled by and the place shook as he threw off his back pack and pulled out the binder. He had another hour or so before he was supposed to meet Mary Jane at her job. He opened it up and began to read through Connor's notes. His eyes became wider and wider as he read on. "Experimental regeneration! Doc you're a genius," he said excitedly as he read on, seeing the results of Dr. Connor's own private experiment involving the regeneration of a rabbit's limb with success. Peter's smile grew wider. "And to think I have the honor of helping him with this!"

Chp 4-**Where We Left Off...**

He arrived wearing a nice shirt and dress pants, looking somewhat soiree for a nerd. Mary Jane was just wrapping up her song when she saw him. She gave a shy smile and returned to her song. Peter sat down and listened to her finish it before she came down and met him with a hug. She sat down and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Hey Peter, how are you today?" Peter smiled his shy smile. "I've actually had a rather interesting one. I got a promotion in a way," Peter said before he knew what he actually said. Didn't Connors just tell you not to say nothing, he thought to himself.

"Oh really," Mary Jane replied, nonchalantly. She asked one of the other waitresses to bring her a drink. "And what might that promotion be?" Peter swallowed hard. IT couldn't hurt to tell her, he thought again.

"I'm gonna be helping Dr. Connors in an experiment he's going to be doing. He gave me a binder full of his notes so I could go over them." Peter smiled big as he told her. She smiled back in a way that made Peter question if she cared about it.

"Wow," she finally said, "it's great that you finally have something else other than Spider-Man to make you happy."

Peter frowned a little. "What do you mean by that? Aren't you happy about it at all?"

Mary Jane shook her head. "I'm just glad to see you've got something else on your mind other than Spider-Man. I'm glad to see you're moving on."

Peter frowned some more and got a little angry. "Mary Jane, why are you..." She cut him off.

"You never really loved me Peter. Face it. You cared more about Spider-Man and rubbing your success with him in my face than anything else. I don't even know why I still bother talking to you."

Peter's eyes flared up. "You...don't...mean...that," he said, his body shaking.

Mary Jane smirked. "Stay out of my life Peter. We'll both be better this way."

And she began to stand up. Peter wanted to hear no more. He threw the table out of his way and grabbed her by the throat as the symbiote took over his body, wrapping it's sticky, wet, black tendrils around him and forming around his head, forming a demonic mandible filled with razor sharp teeth. He clenched his hand together and squeezed her until her life was extinguished and threw her out the diner window, roaring as he did. He then looked at himself in the bartender's mirror and his "face" receded. Staring back at him was the face of Eddy Brock. "See Parker," the reflection said, "Told you I was gonna make you lose your girl. How does it feel, Tiger?" Eddy began laughing maniacally and the symbiote in the mirror shot out at Parker.

Peter awoke, screaming, the binder laying on the ground. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavy. He looked at his clock. It was 8:00 pm. "Oh no," he said as he jumped out of bed. He was very late and he knew MJ was not someone he should be late for.


	3. Interruptions & SpiderMan Blows It

A/N How is it thus far? Please read and review!!!!

Chp 5-**Interruptions**

( _Slow Spider-Man theme music, primarily used in sad or lonely parts of the film_)

Mary Jane picked at the plate of cold food in front of her. Where is he, she thought quietly to herself. They had agreed to meet at her home at 5 and now it was after 8. She sighed as she continued probing and prodding at her plate of chicken, cold from sitting out since 5:30. There was a knock on the door and she quickly got up to answer it. Peter gave a wry smile and immediately spoke.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," he spoke quickly as she led him in," I was going over some notes for Dr. Connor's class and I must've dozed off. Do you forgive me, Mary Jane?"

She smiled a little. "OK," she said quietly.

She led him to a chair and he sat down, trying to act cheerfully as he could tell she was still upset. He sighed as she sat down, not making eye contact with him.

"MJ. I'm very, truly sorry. I didn't mean to be late again. It's just that..." He sighed again as she began speaking.

"I know you can get busy. I am a little upset but it's nothing to fret over. It's really good to see you again Pete..."

A large crash outside her open window cuts her off and Peter leaps up from his chair. (_Rise in the tension of the music)_ He ran to the window quickly and peered out, just in time to see a truck flying up at the apartment window.

"Oh no!" Peter leaps away from the window and covers Mary Jane as the front of the truck smashes through the window and wall of her apartment. The front end of the truck sits there, severely damaged before it slides out onto the street. He looks at Mary Jane.

"Are you OK?" She nods and he races to the hole in the wall. Outside he saw a scene of total chaos. Overturned vehicles, whole sides of buildings crumpled to the ground. Peter knew it was trouble and he looked back at MJ for one quick glance. "I'm sorry again Mary Jane, but I have to go. I'll call you later, OK?" She nodded slowly as he threw off his street clothes, put the mask on, and lept out the hole, swinging towards the sound of destruction.

Mary Jane slowly picked her self up and began to silently weep.

( _Spider-man theme begins playing as Peter swings _)

Spider-Man swung quickly through the air towards the sounds of destruction. Suddenly, Peter's eyes grew wide as he saw two cars fly into the air and one of them smash into a building as a fleeing crowd ran. He swung high into the air and let go, letting himself fly through the air. He then launched his hands forward and shot a stream of webbing, catching the cars as the fell back down to Earth, saving some of the people. He then hit the ground and rolled to a stand. Then he looked to his left when he heard a gruff laughter. Walking towards him, in a somewhat dull looking gold and dark brown outfit was a man. Upon his hands were a set of stainless steel gauntlets.

"It's about time you got here Spider-Man. I've been waiting fer a chance to meet you.," the man said in a harsh, Brooklyn accent. Peter actually began to laugh.

"Wow. And I thought my costume was ridiculous." The man smiled underneath his mask. "Anyways," Spider-Man said still laughing, "I know you couldn't of done this, so could you tell me who did please?" (_The music changes to a swift battle theme heard previously in the first Spider-Man movie during his fight with the Goblin) _

The man threw his left fist forward and his thumb pressed a button on the gauntlet. The air surrounding him began to ripple and a shock-wave of air came at Spider-Man. His spider senses kicked into gear and he lept up into the air. Just as he did, the costumed man threw up his other fist and shot another blast and it hit Spider-Man dead on, launching him through the air and onto the ground. Spider-Man stood up, his body shaking a little.

"Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that." His senses flared again as he lept out of the Way of another blast. The costumed man laughed loudly again.

"Ha! You're all talk web head! I can't believe you're r unning away like a little scared baby!" Peter hurled himself through the air and fired two web lines at the man, connecting to each arm and twisted, flipping him to the ground as Peter landed.

"You might consider taking those gloves off, they mess up your balance," Peter said jokingly. The man jumped up and turned to Peter. "So, what do they call you? Quilt Man," Peter laughed as he said.

"No one laughs at Shocker!" As Shocker shouted, he powered his gauntlets up and launched them at the nearest building. The waves hit the building and it began to shake violently.

"No, don't do it Shocker!" Peter ran at him, then Shocker turned quickly at Spider-Man, the shock-wave trail following like a whip and hitting Spidey, thrusting him through the air and into a car. Shocker promptly shut off the gauntlets.

"Ha, ain't so tough now web head." he walked towards where Spider-Man lay. "Now that I've tested these bad boys out on a real fight, I can get some work done." Shocker laughed again and then ran off into an alleyway. A van turned on and roared out of the alley. As the van sped off, Spider-Man struggled to get up. He held his side.

"Man. That packs a wallop," he said turning to rest on the destroyed car.

Chp 6-**Spider-Man Blows It**

(_We see New York at morning. Peter slowly gets up, his back bruised a little.)_

Peter outstretched his arms, yawning loudly. He walked over to the mantle and picked up a few rolls of his film. His back ached from the battle last night with this "Shocker" character. Peter rushed over to the Bugle, only about 10 minutes from his deadline. He opened the door to Jameson's office and quickly put forward the folder and photos he had developed.

"Here you go, Mr. Jameson," Peter said smiling as Jonah growled a little and took the folder, sifting through the pictures. Robbie glanced at Peter and then looked over at the editor as he pulled a shot of Spider-Man soaring over Shocker's head.

"Here's your hero Robbie! And your headline: Spider-Man Blows It!" Robbie and Peter's jaw about hit the floor.

"Mr...Mr Jameson, I hardly think Spider-Man ble.." He was cut off.

"Parker, I don't pay you to think, I pay you to take photos of that wall crawling criminal so we can expose him! Now get back out there and get me more photos!"

Peter stood his ground. "No, Mr. Jameson. He's done nothing wrong to you and yet you deface him at every turn! And for you to continue to say the wrong things about him is just..." Jameson roared at Peter, his voice nearly shattering his windows.

"Parker! The day you stand up to me and tell me how to run my paper is a day I will be in the ground! Spider-man is a criminal and deserves to be brought to justice! And as of last night, he's proven that he isn't the supposed great hero he wants people to believe! Now Parker, if you want to keep your job, you had best get out there and bring me my photos!!" Peter sighed and turned around and began to walk off, defeated a second time in two days.


	4. Planning the Future & Dangers of Science

A/N) I will update the credits portion of the first chapter with a full cast as the fic continues to unveil itself. Here is my Current Cast List...Let me know if you agree with some of the new cast including Shocker and Carnage.

Spider-man/Peter Parker: Tobey Maguire of course.

Mary Jane Watson: Kirsten Dunst

Eddie Brock/Venom ( Flashbacks):Topher Grace

Ben ( Flashbacks ):Cliff Robertson

May: Rosemary Harris

Herman Schultz/Shocker: David Roberts

Cletus Cassidy/Carnage:Julian Sands

Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard:Dylan Baker

Chp.7-**Planning the Future**

(_Slow spider man sad theme playing as he opens the door to his apartment and sees Mary Jane lying there sleeping on his bed)_

Peter closed the door quietly and hung up his camera next to the mirror on his dresser. Mary Jane was laying on the bed, her face pointing towards the window and away from him. Peter sighed and sat on the bed. He moved his hand against her hair slowly stroking it. He sighed again.

"I'm so sorry about last night Mary Jane," he said quietly, knowing she couldn't hear him as she slept. "I was so looking forward to being there for you MJ. Even as Spider-Man I can't protect, so how am I supposed to be there for you as Peter Parker?" he let out another sigh as he stopped stroking her hair. "Regardless of where we end up, whether together or just as friends or whatever," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll always love you, Mary Jane Watson." He got up from the bed, grabbed some of his laundry together into a duffel bag, and wrapped it around his shoulder and body. He left a note and some money on the table for MJ, letting her know he was going over to his aunts to do laundry and there was some money for her to get something to eat. He looked back at her, smiled, and left. As the door closed, MJ closed her eyes to go to sleep, hearing every word Peter had spoken and taking it to heart. It comforted her to know he still cared for her. They had been through so much, but it felt like he was trying too soon. They had been through alot and it was a weird feeling to try and rekindle a lost love. Or was love really lost? MJ drifted off into the dream world, hoping for a clue to the answer.

Aunt May opened the door to her home, embracing Peter just as he was walking in.

"Oh my boy," she said happily," where on Earth have you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in a few days. Is everything alright?" Peter sat down.

"I've been trying to get things back together with Mary Jane. That's been taking quite the time to do, especially with my busy schedule. Aunt May, I just don't know what I should do right now."

Aunt May smiled and patted his leg. "It's alright Peter. Every man wrestles with relationships in their life. Your Uncle Ben and I had our rough spots but somehow it always works out. Just keep talking with her and try to make things right and things will work out for you both." Peter smiled. Aunt May always had good and wise advice. It almost seemed as if she was his guardian angel, giving him the tools and knowledge he would need to combat his personal problems and help him continue to be Spider-Man. They hugged and she made him some tea and they drank and conversed with each other for another hour and a half.

As Peter walked up the apartment stairs, the pay phone in the hall rang. Peter got to it and picked it up.

"Parker," a hurried voice on the other end spoke.

"Um, yes...who is this?" The voice spoke a little slower.

"It's Dr. Connors. Listen Pete, I want to do that experiment tonight." Peter frowned. "Are you sure now is the right time? Your notes said you wanted to make sure that any destabilization of the regenerative cell structures would be counteracted if..."

Dr. Connors cut him off harshly. "I know what I wrote Parker! Ahem, sorry Peter. Just the anxiousness of the results I suppose. Look, can you please come in this afternoon and help me?"

There was silence for a minute and then Peter answered. "Yes. What time do you want me there?"

Chp. 8-**The Dangers of Science**

(_We see an abandoned warehouse on the edge of New York. Since no music has been developed for the villain Shocker yet, the Sandman theme plays. Inside, Herman Schultz is seen)_

Schultz stood there in front of his posse of five men. He was wearing his shock proof uniform, minus the mask. "Alright guys. Remember the plan and don't mess it up!"

One of the peons shouted out above the rest. "What if Spider-Man appears? How we gonna handle him?!" Herman Schultz laughed and slid his mask on. "Leave that wall crawling wannabe to me."

Peter and Dr. Connors stood in the backroom, a line of test tubes in front of them.

"Now in order to ensure that this goes as predicted, we have to let the reptile dna to mix with this chemical compound for at least 15 minutes above the heating pan," Dr. Connors explained, having gently set the tube above the fire. Peter saw the mixture begin to boil almost immediately. Peter wrote down the notes as Connors continued to explain how he was going to get his results.

"And finally," he said, pulling out a syringe," I will inject the mixture via this syringe to my missing arm and within minutes, the genetic structure of the formula should cause the cells in my arm to begin to reconstruct itself until it was as if it never was gone. Full movement and nerve ending tests will continue after that, though my previous results on the test subjects proved they could still feel with their "new" limbs." Peter continued notating everything Connor's was saying. As Dr. Connors finished the finer details, the boiling mixture was ready and poured into another vial, filled with a fluorescent, orange mixture.

"This liquid steroid should increase the potency and reaction time of the mixture." Peter looked at him.

"What do you mean should?"

Dr. Connors smiled at him. "I haven't tested the steroid addition yet, but from what I gather, the restoration of my arm will occur even faster. Don't Worry, Parker. Nothing bad will come of this. After all, it is purely science."

_(As Shocker robs the bank, more Sandman theme plays)_

The blasting of the bank vault wall had taken a whole of 20 seconds. Shocker and his mean easily took a large sum of money and packed it into the dilapidated van and raced off down the city streets.

Police in hot pursuit, Shocker opened the back of the van. "Eat this pigs," he roared as he fired a shock-wave blast from his fists. The air blast struck the road, making the concrete blow up and flipping the cop cars. Shocker laughed as the van made a sharp turn. The van continued shooting down the road and was heading straight for a police road block.

"Hey Shocker," the driver called. Shocker turned and saw the blockade.

"Stop the van!" The driver slammed on the breaks and stopped 20 ft from the cars. The back doors opened and Shocker came out, cracking his knuckles.

The police sat there, guns drawn. "Stop! Put your hands over your head and everyone else out of the van!" Shocker grit his teeth under his mask.

"Here you go, Bacon!" He launched his fists forward and launched a huge shock-wave that blasted the cop cars out of the way. The police scattered as the cars were thrown into the air. The city street cracked and pedestrians ran as Shocker continued to pump the air with his shock-waves, slowly moving them from where the police were down the block, destroying sidewalk and store fronts. He continued holding the buttons on his gauntlets down, allowing the wave to increase in intensity. The sidewalk began to explode in parts, the pieces flying up and disintegrating.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes! Taste the power of Shocker!"

The building began to shake violently. Dr. Connors and Peter looked around, watching as the backroom they were in shook uncontrollably.

"What's going on," Connor's asked, as the table began to shake and the tube of chemical start to spill. "No! No!" Dr. Connors yelled as the tube fell off the holder. He grabbed it with his free hand and felt to burn of the hot chemical through the tube. Suddenly, Peter's sense flared and he looked up. The light above them broke off of the ceiling and plummeted towards them. Peter yelled Connors' name as it came at them. Dr. Connors looked and suddenly forgot about his hand burning from the test tube. _(In slow motion) _Peter back flipped as the light crashed down on the lab table, the sparks igniting with the previous chemical mixture and exploding, propelling Dr. Connors backwards and through a wall. Peter landed in a spidey position, his right arm down and his left arm out.

"Dr. Connors!!!!" Peter jumped across the debris and found Connors lying face up, his face darkened from dust and splinters, the mixture of his precious chemical splattered a little on his face, the broken glass in his one good arm. The building finally stopped shaking as he checked the good doctor's pulse. "He's alive," Peter said slowly. He then turned and ran out of the lab, grabbing his bag as he jetted out.

It's patience had paid off. The shaking was new to it but the explosion was familiar. The blast had caused the glass of it's confinement to shatter. As it quickly fled it's confines, pieces of glass sticking to it's gooey surface, it crawled quickly out and down to the floor. Avoiding the fire that was slowly dying down, it latched itself onto a book bag. There it climbed inside and securely it waited as it felt itself picked up quickly. It was moving again.


	5. Shock Therapy & New Flesh

Chp 9-**Shock Therapy**

Peter rushed out the front of the school doors and looked left to see a group of cop cars destroyed and a group of cops lying on the ground. "Shocker," he said quietly to himself. He ran into the nearest alley, dropped his bag, changed into Spider-Man and lept out of the alley, swinging towards the chaos.

_(Symbiote theme plays in a low, dark tone) _

It crawled out into the sunlight and dragged it's body along the ground. It sensed power. It sensed a host. It sensed life. With a mix of crawling, slinking, and flowing, the symbiote moved towards the source of it's hope...

_(Sandman theme plays as he stands there observing the damage, then goes into the Spider-Man fight theme)_

"Ha! No one can beat The Shocker!" He laughed and was cut off by a flying drop kick from Spider-Man, knocking Shocker a few feet from him, onto his back.

"Hey, would you look at that," Peter exclaimed, "I just beat The Shocker!"

Shocker stood up. "Boys, get him!" The 5 other men came out of the van, various guns drawn. "Uh oh, I should probably move shouldn't I?" Peter lept high into the air as they began firing. As he started coming down, he lobbed 5 web shots into each of the guns' chambers. He held his outstretched arms and clotheslined two of the five men. :He did a roundhouse kick and took out another and then caught one with an uppercut to the gut. The last man stood there shaking. "Boo," Spider-Man said quickly. The man screamed and ran in the opposite direction. There was a loud sound and a shock-wave of air caught him and launched him through the air.

"Worthless piece of scum!" Peter sat there on all fours in a hunched position.

"Aww come on Shock. You know you'll have to do better than that to outdo me." Shocker balled his fist. "I beat you once Spider-Man and I will do it again," he yelled as he launched a barrage of shock-waves and attacks. Spider-Man lept into the air and swung past Shocker, throwing himself against a building wall and hurling himself off of it again into the air. Shocker spun around, launching varying forms of his waves, getting angry whilst doing it. Then Peter lept in front of Shocker as he threw out both arms.

"Say goodbye web head!!!!" _(Matrix slow motion)_ Spider-Man shot off two web lines that traveled at the gauntlets. As they connected to them, Spider-Man swung his arms in the opposite direction, pulling the gauntlets together as Shocker fired them. The initial blast hit each other and blasted the opposing blasts point blank range at each other. The blast launched Shocker back wards and into the van's side, tipping it over and embedding him in it.Spider-Man hit the ground and rolled. Shocker stood up, barely phased.

"Thank God for this shock absorbing suit!" Spider-Man sighed. Oh boy, Spidey thought. Shocker thrust his hands forward and pressed the activators and a huge spark erupted from the gauntlets. "Shoot! My vibro-smashers are damaged!"

"Aw, did I break your poor wittle gloves?" Spider-Man laughed as Shocker dropped off the van.

"You talk tough but I could still beat you in a fight." He ran at Spider-Man yelling as he did. Spider-Man dodged the punch and hit Shocker in the gut. Shocker doubled over and then countered with an uppercut to the face. Spidey withdrew and Shocker tackled him.He started punching at Peter, missing and hitting the ground each time. Spider-Man brought his legs underneath him and launched Shocker off of him, into the van's bottom. Shocker staggered up. Spider-Man dusted himself off. Shocker yelled and ran at Spider-Man again. Spidey whirled around him and took off Shocker's mask and threw it aside. Shocker turned around to face him.

"Wow what a shocker! No wonder you wear that mask!" Herman snarled and threw a punch. Spider-Man grabbed the gauntlet and slid it off of his arm and then hit him square in the face with it. Shocker gave a slight smile and fell over onto his face. Spider-Man dropped the gauntlet and smiled underneath the mask. As he began webbing up Shocker and the rest of his gang, he suddenly remembered Dr. Connors and lept away from the scene as police came to arrest them.

It had reached the fight scene, just as the failed host dropped a shiny metal object to the ground. While it's failed host started to wrap the other up, it slithered and crawled and oozed towards the metal glove and latched itself inside, positioning itself flat so it wasn't noticed. After the failed host had left, it began to slowly move out of the gauntlet towards it's prize, but quickly sank back into the glove as uniformed humans came over to attend to it's hope. They picked up the metal glove and dropped it into an evidence bag and placed it into a car as the men handled the other criminals. The symbiote lay there in it's new confinement and waited patiently again.

Peter swung into the alley and changed again. The he rushed into the school again and to where the ruined lab is. He looked around, but there was no sign of Dr. Connor's body or even where he was laying. As Peter continued searching for the good doctor, a sudden rush of fear seized him. The black mass was gone. It's container had been damaged in the explosion and it must of left. Peter began to sweat as visions of the black mass filled his mind. He felt it creeping against his skin and swallowing him once again. For the first time in a while, Peter was afraid.

Chp. 10-**New Flesh**

Martha Connors finished the dishes, wondering where her husband was. "Why are you so late Curt," she whispered to herself. As she finished, she heard a voice.

"Martha," the voice was faint. She looked around, searching for the voice's source. "Martha," the voice continued, coming from outside. She went to the window. "

Curt? Is that you," she asked at the darkness. Suddenly, a monstrous reptilian face with dark red eyes, a black iris split in them, it's dark, green scales concealed almost the entire body except for the torn white of the lab coat it was wearing and it's glowing eyes.

"Martha it'ssssssss me. Curt" _( Sandman sad theme )_Martha shrieked as the reptilian thing reached out for her, it's clawed hands and a sign of compassion in it's deep voice and eyes. "Martha pleasssssssse. It'sssssssss me. Look passsssst thessssssssse red eyesssssss and sssssssee me, the facccccccccce of your husssssssband."

She quickly grabbed a large knife she had just watched and backed away from the window. "Get away from me you...you...Lizard!!" The reptile's eyes flared up with rage.

"Martha," it roared, almost inhumanely, it's voice echoing throughout the house. Then it smashed through the wall and stepped into the house. Martha screamed loudly again. The beast walked upon it's hind legs and was slightly hunched over, it's enormous 7 foot tall body taking up the entire kitchen. It wore a tattered lab coat and pants, it's inner shirt underneath the coat ripped. A large tail swung behind him. Saliva dripped freely from it's mouth and the claws on it's fingers and toes were yellow. It stomped over to her and grasped her by the throat, it's hot breath upon her face causing her to drop the knife. "Why don't you sssssssssee it'ssssssssss me," it bellowed fiercely.

"Mommy," a young boy's voice sounded. Connors looked to his side and saw his little boy Billy. The boy looked frightened and helpless. Curt let go of his wife's throat and she ran over to her boy. Curt looked at them and a lone tear formed in his red eye.

"I'm ssssssssssorry. I'm sssssssssssso ssssssssssssorry." He turned and ran out into the darkness again. And in the blackness, Martha swore she could hear Curt's voice scream.

"Alright Schultz, get moving!" The guard shoved him on down the corridor. Another guard followed close behind them, holding onto a large brown bag containing the Shocker's costume and damaged vibro-smashers as evidence. The symbiote reached up out of the gauntlet and dropped out of the bag and onto the floor. It quickly moved underneath another door and out of the way of the guards. _(The door it slips under reads "Maximum Security". Upon us seeing this, the symbiote theme begins playing, only darker and lower sounding.) _The symbiote grappled with the ground and crawled along as it moved about. It had sensed a better host for it's needs, one that it knew would accept it's gift and use it wisely. A host that would feed off of it, just as it would feed off of the host. It made it's way to the barred cell at the end of the road.

Heinous giggling fills the decrepit corridor leading past the cells and originating from the one on the end. The symbiote crossed over the bars and slowly climbed up them. The giggling man turned from what he was writing on the wall. "Why hello," he said giggling, "What are you doing little fella? Come to visit your uncle Cassidy have you?" He giggled some more and the symbiote reared it's "head" and formed a mouth. _(Very low but fast paced symbiote theme begins playing) _The symbiote then latched onto Cassidy, wrapping it's tentacles around him.

"Hey! Hey man! What the hell is going on?! Get off of me! What the hell are you!" He tried to fight but the symbiote began to increase in size and begin Then it saw something that made itself even more satisfied with it's choice.A cut in the man's arm, a fresh one. The symbiote dived into the wound, causing the man to scream and laugh at the same time. The door burst open and two armed guards rushed in and saw the horror that was before them. Cletus Cassidy sit there on his knees in front of the bars. He was breathing heavy. Behind him on the wall was "Carnage Rules" written in blood. Cassidy lifted his head and looked at the guards. "And to think, I hesitated," he spoke softly. Then with a burst of insane laughter the symbiote exploded from his mouth and body, covering him in a red and black outer layer. His laughing grew more ferocious and distorted, as if 2 voices were blending together. The police opened fire as the transformation completed. Then the guards each screamed as the symbiote stretched out from the body of it's new host and went out towards the men. They continue screaming, their moans of pain being drowned out by the sinister double laughter of the new being that would soon be unleashed from Ryker's Prison.


	6. Lizard's Soliloquy & Missing in Action

A/N I hope more of you continue reviewing and reading! This is a short one, but the next one will be even more Spectacular, I promise!

Chp. 11-**The Lizard's Soliloquy**

Connor's forced the grate off of the underground passageway beneath the city. His hunched body lurched through the newly created opening and he trudged his way down the damp path of the tunnel. His reptilian tongue slipped out and flicked the air, tasting it's guttery, foul flavor, and determining where to go. He veered off the primary path and through an enlarged crawlspace. His scaly body slid right through the space without a hint of stress and he emerged in a large, expanded opening in the sewers. Water was pouring through pipe and tumbling down into a large pool of water, whose depth could not be told. A singular, dimly lit bulb hovered above the room, a fragment of what this sanctuary of the sewers was long ago. The Lizard stood on the southernmost ledge of this sewer sinkhole and looked around his surroundings. Across the large pool of water was a spot of soft, wet sand, darkened by the constant moisture. He lept across the 15 foot gap between the ledge and ground and landed on all fours. _( Sad Dock Ock Theme plays ) _He scooped up the sandy earth with a clawed hand and squeezed, watching it sift through his fingers. Suddenly, Connor's threw the handful of mud at the wall and roared. He approached the water slowly and gazed upon his reflection. His claws slowly touched his elongated snout and he gazed at the figure in the pool.

"What have I become," he whispered with a hiss at the end. "Thissssssss cannot be me!" He smacked his arm against the water and roared again, this time also attacking the wall and clawing it. "Why did thisssssss happen to me?! Isssssss thissssss the priccccccce I musssssst pay to have my arm back," he roared uncontrollably. Soon, his long tail smashed into the wall, demolishing half of it. He looked back and saw through the brick hole his tail made. Inside was a worn generator that still appeared to work. The Lizard smiled. "Excccccccellent. Thissssss isssssss jusssssst what I need to fix my problem. I can recreate the experiment here and turn mysssssself human again." He walked up to the generator and touched a green button. With a monstrous growl, the generator turned on. Suddenly bright flourescent lights above the pool. He smiled wickedly. "Yesssssss. With thisssssss generator I can power my lab equipment and resssssstore my flesssssssh back to normal and then I can ssssssssssee Martha and Ben again." A tear began to flow from his eye. He turned the generator off and stepped back onto the sand. The coolness of it soaked between Connor's toes. He laid down on his stomach and curled his tail around his body and laid like a dog. "Sssssssssssoon, my loved onesssssssss, sssssssssoon," he whispered as he drifted off into reptilian slumber.

Chp: 12-**Missing in Action**

"Parker!!!!" JJ yelled, shaking the windows of the Bugle. Robbie shook his head at J.J. as Parker ran through with the latest batch of Spider-Man photos.

"Here you go Mr. Jameson. These are the newest ones I could..." Jameson snatched them up from Peter's hands.

"What's this crap Parker? You trying to put me out of business?" He threw the photos into the air. Peter was dumbfounded. "Why don't you bring me photos of thay lab explosion at the University you go to? Or that prison riot last night?! Those are front page news Parker!"

Peter's eyes widened. _Prison riots, _Peter thought. "Parker! Quit day dreaming!" Get out to Ryker's Island and bring me photos of the aftermath at least! Now get going or you're fired!"

Peter turned away, knowledgable in what Jonah charged him with, but oblivious to being terminated for it...again. Peter made a beeline from the Bugle to the nearest boat that would take him out to Ryker's Island.


	7. Rude Awakening & Carnage

A/N Sorry that the last chapter wasn't as long. I'll try to make up for it this time!!! Enjoy!!

Chp 13-**Rude Awakening**

Cletus Cassidy sat with his hands cuffed onto an iron pipe. He was grinning sadistically and letting out giggles. The other inmates who were cuffed up next to him, just stared at him. Herman Schultz sat on the end, shaking his head.

"What the hell's the matter with you buddy?! You get hold of something we need," he said crudely, trying to make Cassidy angry. Cletus' smile grew wider as he looked down the bench at Schultz.

"You have no idea what I have that you need," he spoke with a wide grin.

Peter took another shot of the grounds where the riot took place. Broken glass from the windows, rocks, and hand made weaponry lay around everywhere. On the ground was also some stains of blood that had mixed into the ground of the courtyard where the riot had mainly taken place.

Peter walked up to an officer. "Excuse me sir, are those the inmates," he asked pointing to the cuffed prisoners. The cop nodded and Peter took a few steps towards them and started taking pictures. Cassidy's attention immediately went to Peter. He stopped giggling and made a frowny face.

"I know you," he whispered just loud enough for Peter to hear.

"Exc...excuse me?" Cassidy grinned again. "I know all about you...Peter Parker." He giggled again. "I'm not sure I under...who are you?"

Cletus laughed. "You know who I am, Peter Parker. You know me better than you think. And I know you better than you know me. Or should I say us..." Peter's eyes showed his curiosity and confusion and he came nearer to the criminal.

Cletus began giggling once again. (_We see behind Cassidy as a red fluidic form inches itself out of his skin and starts to form itself into a spiked point)_ Peter continued to move closer. As he was becoming dangerously close, a T.V. News chopper appeared in the sky. It's light shown down on the ground as the reporters who were already there preparing for the news got into position. Each reporter had his back to the criminals and the wide area as the cameras began rolling.

"At last, their here," Cassidy said in a high pitch tone. _( Symbiote theme begins playing )_ And with that he broke out of his cuffs with superhuman strength and stood up, just as the reporters began the evening news. Quickly the police surrounded Cassidy and Peter got behind them.

"Freeze Cassidy!" Cletus just laughed again and again. And he lurched towards the camera crew as he kept his hands behind his back.

"Drop him," The police shouted as shots rang out across the field. Each hit it's mark on Cassidy. The psycho just stood there, taking hit after hit. Finally the police stopped shooting and Cassidy stood there grinning. He then let out a menacing laugh that sounded like it was being echoed by a malevolent force. He then pulled his arms out from behind him and there was the red symbiote slowly pulsating out of him and beginning to slowly traverse up both arms. The cops became shocked and Peter's eyes grew wide.

"Come to me," shouted the psycho known as Cletus Cassidy as the symbiote burst out of the seems of his body and fused and wrapped themselves around him. The tentacles of the symbiote interlaced around him until only his exposed human head was left. Then with a hellish scream, Cletus Cassidy grinned and roared as the symbiote wrapped itself around it, allowing the tentacles to slip into his mouth. Soon Cletus' face was replaced with a fanged mouth that dripped saliva. Its' eyes were enormous and white with no pupils. Instead of fingers, it had razor sharp claws. Every so often, tendrils of the symbiote would slowly move up and down in the air, almost as if drifting in the wind. The thing laughed maniacally, a deeper voice, almost mocking it.

"Ah my public! How I've awaited your coming," the thing roared as it started towards the cameras.

Peter stood silent during the entire transformation. His eyes were wide with fear and his breathing shortened.

Then with a jerk, he snapped to reality. "Oh no," he cried, watching the new symbiote march towards the camera crew. Peter dashed off beyond one of the walls and started to change into his Spider-Man outfit. It was time to face the symbiote nightmare again, a thought that chilled Peter to his very core.

Chp 14-**Carnage**

_( Slow symbiote theme ) _Cassidy grabbed the nearest reporter and held her high in the air. He then outstretched the symbiote to move a camera to look at it.

"Ready for your close up, girlie," the Cletus symbiote said maniacally as a portion of it's body moved up from the suit and turned into a sharp, red & black spike. _( Spider-man theme, mixed with fast paced symbiote theme) _As the tendril's spike moved slowly ever closer to its intended victim, Spider-man attached a webline to the news chopper and swung through the air and crashed both feet into Cassidy. He dropped the girl and rolled onto the ground a few feet and stood up, smiling.

"Ah," the double voice spoke, "I was waiting for you to show yourself."

Spider-Man helped the lady up and watched her run off.

"Alright, you definitely don't look anything like you're big brother."

Cletus laughed. "True, but Gramps also couldn't do this." His hand and arm formed into a large double sided axe. Peter swallowed hard. "Oh boy."

Cassidy lept into the air with a horrifying yell. Peter dodged back without moving his feet just as Cletus brought the blade down, embedding it into the ground. It morphed back to a clawed hand and tripped Spider-man. He back-flipped onto his hands and thrust himself into the air. Cassidy jumped up and grabbed Peter by the legs and hurled him into the ground, landing him one his back. Peter let out a yell and Cassidy jumped onto him. He pinned his arms down and his hot breath hit Peter like a train.

"Isn't it ironic. You rejected this gift before and yet we do keep finding each other don't we?" Spider-Man tried to push him off, but Cassidy forced his fist into Spider-Man's gut hard. Peter lost his breath as Cassidy enlarged a claw and struck the side of Peter's face. It cut straight through the suit and his flesh. Peter flinched. Cassidy did it to the other side.

"Oooo I just love it when the red water comes out! Hahahahhaha!!" Peter struggled to force him off but Cassidy hit him in the gut each time, harder and harder. Cletus laughed horrifically once more and all his fingers changed into even sharper blades. "Good-bye, Parker," it growled with a mix of joy and anger.

Then just as it was going to deal the death blow, one of the camera men hurled his camera at the thing, hitting him in the back. Cassidy yelled and turned to see his attacker. The man looked scared. Cassidy grabbed Peter's head and hit it against the ground. He became dazed and helpless as Cassidy picked him up off the ground by his neck and threw him on top of the camera man. Then Cassidy Picked the man up by his throat and squeezed tightly, causing the man to lose his breath. Cassidy looked down at Spider-man, who lay there battered by the constant blows to his chest. "I want you to remember this Parker. Remember it because it's not a dream!" Cassidy lifted the camera man high into the air, one hand digging into his chest, the other into his right leg.

"Carnage rules!!" Peter heard Cassidy say as his eyes closed. The sound of a scream and the sound of something tough being pulled apart followed shortly after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Dun dun dun! Sorry to those who think this battle may be a little short but for someone as powerful as Carnage this early on, you can't expect nothing but a losing fight for Mr. Parker! And dw some Lizard action is coming your way as we delve deeper into Spider-Man 4! Read and review!!!


	8. Harsh Reality & Emergence

**A/N **_Hello everyone out there who has been reading! Thanx for all your reviews! I am very glad that you have been enjoying thus far! As per one of the reviews I've seen, I am going to try and re structure the dialog some and see how it affects the story. Let me know if you enjoy these changes and if so, I will set about applying them to the previous chapters. Meanwhile, let us continue on and see where Spider-Man's adventure takes us._

Chp. 15-**Harsh Reality**

Peter's eyes slowly opened. He groaned as he rolled onto his side. Waves of water tumbled onto his soaked suit, freezing his body as a cold October morning breeze surrounded him. He staggered up slowly, feeling fatigue course through his vains. He looked around his surrounding and found himself on by one of the harbor areas of the city. He turned his head and saw Rykers in the distance.

"How did I get here," he managed to half whisper to himself while he held his head. It was pounding. He started up the rocky side of the pier, lept into the air and swung off.

Peter landed on his balcony in a not so graceful manner, staggering to stand again. He was completely worn out. As he opened his balcony door, Mary Jane embraced him.

"Oh my God, Peter," she cried as she embraced him, "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm alright MJ. Don't worry so much. Good ol Spidey has got things taken care of," he said half smiling.

Mary Jane frowned and turned his television up. Peter could hear the anchor's voice and looked at the television screen. Footage of the incident of Spider-man v.s. Carnage showed on the TV and even after Spidey was beaten, it showed footage of people running and screaming as Carnage began attacking left and right, his arms turning into various weapons and tendrils coming out of his body and attacking people. Peter stood wide mouthed as the camera focused on his beaten body and how Carnage mercilessly attacked everyone and eventually the camera crew. The video goes to a static as the announcer returns.

"That was the scene not even 24 hours ago and since then the body count is estimated to be around 25 people, including fellow inmates of the prisoner that launched this attack. As the remaining police arrived on scene, there was no sign of either Spider-Man nor the red suited attacker. Police are still investigating and it is urged that if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this red suited assailant, please contact the police."

Peter looked at Mary Jane, whose eyes were wide with worry. "Peter, is that...that thing on the tv, that's..."

"Yes. It came from the piece that was left in Dr. Connor's lab." Peter sat down.. "I gave it to him to study when it was a part of me. Now, it's loose and attach to some psychopath. Dammit! I shouldn't of let my guard down. Now all those people are..."

"Hush Peter, it's alright." She sat down beside him. "You didn't know you would be fighting another one. It's alright as long as you're safe."

"But I let all those people down. How could I? I'm supposed to be there to protect them!" His foot stamped the floor and Mary Jane quivered at his anger. Then she pressed her hand against his cheek and turned his face towards her. They locked lips and kissed. They embraced one another and kissed passionately before breaking it off. Peter looked into Mary Jane's eyes and she stared back into his. She smiled and he smiled. Then Peter stood up and walked over to his closet and picked some clothes from the hangers. Mary Jane looked at him, slightly dazed and somewhat heart broken.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to Dr. Connors' home to speak with his family. He's been missing for over 48 hours."

Mary Jane stood up. "So, you're just going to walk off. Just like that and leave what we had going behind?"

Peter turned to face her. "I've never stopped loving you Mary Jane. And I never will. But right now, there's some crazy alien psycho running around and my very college teacher is missing. I've got to find them before anything else bad happens."

"Why do you keep doing this Peter? It's not your job to do this!"

"It's my responsibility! I have to carry this burden! Nobody else can do it but me Mary Jane! And I have to do this!"

"No you don't Peter! You don't have to keep doing this! You're torturing yourself, just stop!"

Peter grit his teeth. "I tried once before to live my own life and all it led to was sorrow. Now, I'm fighting for the people of this city and as their guardian, sometimes I have to make sacrifices. And if those sacrifices mean not having my own life, like I thought I could, then I will do it without a moments hesitation."

Tears welled up in Mary Jane's eyes. "I'm not going to stay here anymore and wait for you. I'll be staying at my parent's house. Peter Parker, whatever we had, it died when you changed for the worst. Even now, I don't think you've become anything more than an arrogant glory seeker! Goodbye Peter!" She turned and left the apartment.

Peter couldn't help but yell out in frustration as he hit the wall. The wall cracked. Then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror and saw the anger in his face. He began to breath heavily and slowly, calming himself. Then, without any more connections to the past, he slipped his clothes on over the suit and left for the Connors' residence.

As he arrived, a work crew was there working on the hole in the side of the home. Peter waltzed by the crews and towards Mrs. Connors, who was talking to the foreman. She glanced over at Peter and gave him an annoyed look.

"Can I help you son?"

Peter smiled and waived. "Hi Mrs. Connors. My name's Peter Parker. I'm one of..."

Her eyes got wider. "Peter Parker," she said interrupting him, "So you're my husband's prized student?"

Peter smiled big.

"What can I help you with deary and please do not say photos of my home for that dreaded Bugle paper of yours."

Peter frowned and then gave her a smirk. "Do you know where your husband is? I was worried after the accident that..."

Her eyes flared. "Accident?!"

Peter nodded. "Yes, there was an accident at the lab and Dr. Con..."

She interrupted again. You have to go now! You can't be here! Go," she shouted, pointing her finger away from them. Peter shrugged and walked off, sulking. As he was walking by, he heard Dr. Connors' son talking to a workman.

"Daddy came in and scared mommy. He broke down the house and made a big noise and it woke me up. I was frightened."

The worked laughed it off and ignored the boy. Peter glanced at Ben and then ran off the property.

Chp. 16-**Emergence**

_( Doc Ock Suite beginning plays ) _Dr. Connors yawned aloud as he began to rise up. He cracked his reptilian neck and looked around. He had hoped that it was only a dream but it wasn't. He stamped over to a large pipe that led away from his new home. He hopped into it and began to move. "Time to collect my lab equipment ssssssssso that I may rid myssssssself of thisssssss cursssssssssse."

Peter sighed as he entered the halls of the school. He passed through just as he had normally done before, only this time he passed by Dr. Connor's class room. There was police tape around the front of the door. He knew they were bound only to find bits of equipment and burnt notes. He walked past without looking again.

Connors found himself underneath the drain he was looking for. "Here it isssssssss," he spoke softly. Then, with super human strength he jumped up at the drain.

Peter and the others heard the thunderous crash and guys screaming. He rushed out the door with his fellow students and looked down the hall only to see half naked men running by, obviously in the middle of showering. Others soon began to follow as Peter rushed towards the crowd. Forcing his way through, Peter got into an abandoned hall and looked at the large gaping hole in the wall, going into Dr. Connors' classroom. Peter looked around, saw no one, and quickly changed into Spider-Man. He entered in through the hole and the first thing that caught his attention was the massive tail sticking out. He gasped as he rounded the burnt corner and saw the hulking figure of the once Dr. Connors.

"Wow, is the circus in town?"

Connors turned and saw Spider-Man. "Leave me alone, Sssssssspider-man. I come only for my lab research."

Spider-man's eyes went wide. "Are you Dr. Connors?"

"Yesssssss. How did you know my name?"

"One of your students works for me. He talked alot about you. What happened Dr," he asked, slowly walking towards Connors. Connors made no move to stop him.

"I'm gathering ssssssssome of my remaining data sssssssso I may cure myself. But to do ssssssso, I mussssssst have my equipment."

"Why don't you get some professional help with this Doc? Taking the equipment is kinda stealing you know?"

Connors glared at Peter. He walked over to Peter and stared into his suit. "Thissssssss isssss my equipment and I'll be damned if thossssssssse foolssssssss will not allow me to be human again!" He grabs Peter by the arms and throws him into the desks. "Sssssssssso butt out!"

Peter stood up. "Jeez, this will make the third big, bad guy in just a few days. Maybe I do need to find a new line of work."

**A/N **_Sorry it's taken so long to add more. Lots of things going down at home. And since I mainly write at work and work for the cable company, availability has been minimal with it being Dec. Anyways, as usual, read and review and let me know if this new set up works better :D. _


	9. Teacher vs Student & Omens

**A/N**_ Once again here we are and you folks who have been waiting finally get some Lizard action!! But oh what else will plague our hero in this section? Be sure not to hit pause or turn the power off your brand spanking new Blu Ray DVD player you got for Christmas...as Spider-Man 4 continues. _

Chp. 17-**Teacher v.s. Student**

_( Doc Ock Fight Theme Plays ) _Spider-Man launched up from the desks and landed next to Connors and grabbed hold of him.

"Doc. Don't do this, We can get you help..."

Dr. Connors broke from the hold and grabbed Spider-man by the neck, holding him up with his scaly hand.

"I don't need help!!!!! And if you continue to interfere, my dear Ssssssssspider-man, I'll kill you!!"

He hurled Spidey into the desks again, ironically the same spot.

"Hey, I think I have been here before," he said as he got up.

Spider-Man fired a web line from both hands that began to wrap around the Lizard formerly known as Connors. Connors growled as the webbing continued wrapping around him, the ripped it free off of him and grabbed one of the lines Peter was firing and yanked him forward. Spider-Man landed on his stomach in front of Connors and quickly rolled out of the way as he brought a clawed foot down onto the ground.Peter sat in a crouched position as Dr. Connors roared and charged. Peter fell backwards onto his back and then, using his hands, propelled himself forward and slammed his feet in torpedo fashion into the body of the Lizard. The former Dr. hit the wall, cracking it.

"I'm going to tear you apart Sssssssspider-man," he roared as he charged our hero.

Spider-man webbed the nearest desk and threw it at Connors. It hit the Lizard square in the head, but did not stop the charge. Connors grabbed Spider-man and both of them went through the classroom door and wall and into the hallway. Lizard then head butted Peter and smashed an open palm into his right temple, making him tumble down the hall, before getting back up. A crowd of students left the rooms and watched down the all as Spider-man and Connors locked grasps with each other.

"Come on Doc, eerr, let's get you some, errrrr, help!"

"I told you, I don't need help," Connors said with a roar as he overpowered Spider-man and pinned him to the floor.Then his head snapped back and lunged at Peter, attempting to bite his head with his jaws. Peter grabbed the open maw as Connors tried to get at his head, his hot breath engrossing Peter. Connors grabbed Spidey's arms and started to move them away from his mouth. Spider-man grunted as he used all his strength to hold on. He slowly maneuvered his legs in front of Connor's and kicked up into his belly, knocking him off of himself. Spider-man then rolled backwards and stood up. He fired a web line right into Connors' eyes, blinding him for a moment. Then Spider-man then rushed at him, throwing his entire body against Connors' dropping him down onto his back. Spider-man then pinned Connors' arms down with his legs.

"Alright Doc, do you give up now?"

The Lizard growled as his tail rose out from under him and wrapped itself around Spidey's neck and lobbed him off and out two double doors in the hallway. Spider-man landed hard and rolled on the concrete outside. The cold air bit through his suit and chilled his skin. He stood up and shook his head and turned only to see the flying image of a man reptile hurling through the air towards him. Connors went at lightning speed, bounding towards him. Spider-man leap frogged over him, kicking him in the back of the head and narrowly missing his tail. Lizard turned and roared at him.

"I will kill you Sssssssspider-man!!!!!"

He lunged at Spider-man who began dodging Connors' clawed swipes and tail swings. As Spidey was dodging, he realized Connors' attacks were beginning to move slower. Then as he did a downward swipe, Peter took advantage and nailed the Lizard in the left side of his face with a hay maker, knocking the great reptile backwards. Connor's looked at Peter, breathing somewhat heavy. Spider-man was breathing heavy too, both of their breaths showing due to the cold. Then it hit him. Connors is cold blooded now. The cold was beginning to take effect on the beast and cause him to move slower. Sirens could be heard coming towards them in the distance.

"It's over Dr. Just let us and the police help you!"

Connors sneered, looked towards where the sirens were coming from, then started off down the steps of the university, running at full speed. Peter ran after him, following his movements. The Lizard then jumped into the middle of the road. As the cars stopped and honked at him, he ripped the manhole cover from the road and hurled it at Spider-man, who was instantly knocked over. He then laughed and jumped down the hole and disappeared from sight. Spider-man staggered up. Dr. Connors was gone, only a hole where he escaped was left. He looked back at the university and saw police there. Then the sound of sirens in the opposite direction, caught hold of him. He sighed and lept into the air, firing a web line and swinging off towards it, an ominous feeling hitting him in the gut.

Chp. 18-**Omens**

Spider-man swung through the air with incredible ease as he followed the sound of the sirens. He landed on a ledge right above a group of police vehicles, looking to them and listening for what had happened. Apparently all the commotion was due to something in an alleyway.

"5 victims total," an officer with gloves on said as he got up from behind the dumpster of the alley way, "All of them terribly mutilated sir. I've never seen anything like it."

The other cop nodded and began filling out a report while forensics on scene were taking photos of the crime. As the flash of the camera was going, one of the cops noticed something along the alley wall. Spider-man silently lept to the other side of the alley so he could see what was there. Upon the wall, above the mangled bodies of the victims written in blood, was the phrase "Carnage Rules". Thunder clapped overhead as Peter's eyes went wide.

Images of Carnage flooded his mind. The symbiote covered villain above him, mocking, hammering his head to the ground, laughing and giggling maniacally. Thunder clapped overhead once more as Spider-man entered the window of his home, sliding the mask off and sitting on the bed, the image of the murder still fresh in his mind. Carnage's laugh could still be heard even as he closed his eyes, trying to block it out. The laugh became louder, hammering into his skull as he started to thrash around on his bed. His breathing picked up and goosebumps and sweat formed on his body. The laughing grew louder, until it boomed ominously throughout his mind and then finally ceased. His breathing slowed and before he realized it, he had drifted off into slumber.

_( Sad Spidey Theme )_

"Peter," a voice echoed, calm and cool. "Peter? Are you awake," the voice echoed.

Peter slowly opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar surroundings of a car. The area around the vehicle was white and looking to his left, good ol Uncle Ben sat there smiling.

"Hey there kiddo, I thought you were sick."

"Uncle Ben," Peter said softly, giving the elderly man a hug.

"How've you been kiddo," Uncle Ben asked. Peter shook his head.

"Things are going pretty bad right now. My teacher has become a monster, I have pushed Mary Jane away from me, and now that symbiote thing is back with a new host and he's even more deranged than Brock was." Uncle Ben sighed.

"Peter, you can't let this overwhelm you. You're stronger than this kiddo. You can do it. I believe in you. That's why you and I talk to one another. I'm here for you Peter. Aunt May is there for you. Mary Jae is there for you. We all believe in you Peter." Peter sighed.

"Mary Jane? She doesn't even agree with this choice anymore. Once she accepted it, but now it's too much for even her. Uncle Ben, keeping the balance of this life is so hard. I ruin the relationships I have with my friends, I've seen my family and others hurt and it is just so much to bear Uncle Ben. I even tried to give it all up and it still burdened me with the lives of others! I don't know what to do anymore!" A tear rolled down his cheek as Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, I understand that this burden is heavy on your shoulder's, my boy. But you're doing it for a greater cause and that's why you keep doing it. You're Spider-man Peter and nobody can change the fact that you are a hero and a caring individual. You are him and he is you. You are one with one another and nobody can take that away, no one. And with each challenge you face, you have to become that much stronger, that much more prepared, and remember that brawn isn't the only way to solve problems. A hero knows when to use his head, not his fist."

Peter gave a smile and hugged the older man once more.

"Thank you Uncle Ben. Thank you so much for being there."

Ben smiled warmly, and reached his hand out.

"Take my hand...son."

Peter stretched his hand out. As they were about to shake, the top of the car exploded off and Peter was propelled out of the seat and hanging off the trunk. _( Symbiote Theme Plays )_ He was in his torn Spider-man attire from the fight with Eddie. He climbed up onto and there, standing on the hood of the car was Carnage. The symbiote face pulled backwards and revealed Eddie.

"Hey Parker," he said showing his sharpened teeth.

"My God, Eddie!"

"Oooo, my spider sense is tingling," he said as the symbiote pulled Ben from the car with a tendril, "If you know what I'm talking about!"

As Spider-man charged, Eddie back handed him off and into the white void. He landed on something hard and couldn't move. Eddie dropped onto him, his knees driving into Peter's gut. Then he tore the mask off of him.

"Hi again, Parker," he said grinning.

Peter's eyes were filled with anger mixed with shock at Eddie's return.

"Face it Parker, you've lost this one. I may not of taken you out for all you did to me, but sure enough, revenge is still ours."

He smiled again as the symbiote enveloped his head once more. Then he punched Peter in the face 3 times, making his lip bleed.

"Never wound what you can't kill Parker!," the terrifying double voice of Carnage boomed, hitting him again, "Remember that piece of advice!"

He hit him again and the slashed across his face with a sharp claw.

"And now," the double voice said, pulling back and revealing Cassidy, "I'm going to kill you nice and slow. Say good bye Parker!"

Then, as Carnage formed a large axe in his hand and brought it down, a bell rang loudly. Carnage reared up and roared, his hand reforming. Peter looked to his left and saw Mary Jane ringing a large cathedral bell. Carnage roared and then dissipated into the white void. He turned to Mary Jane who smiled at him, a ray of light showing above her red headed form. Peter smiled at her, but it soon faded as Dr. Connors appeared behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and held her up, looking as if he was going to bite her. Peter struggled to get up, but couldn't. As he watched her screaming for him, he saw a little syringe appear before him. Then Ben's voice appeared from the nothingness.

"We believe in you, Peter"

Peter grabbed the syringe and hurled it at Dr. Connors, nailing him right in the side. Connors roared and slowly went back to his human form and crouched down on his good hand. He looked at Peter and smiled as he dissipated. Peter sighed and suddenly the whole world around him and went black. Peter found himself in the darkness once more. He looked around, turning constantly in a circle, looking for any sign of light. Then without warning light enveloped him and he fell backwards into it's light.

He awoke to the sound of thunder once more, the rain still coming down heavy. Sweat poured from him. He looked outside and saw glimpses of lightning. He slowed his breathing and then laid back down. Uneasily, he drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.

"Yes! We rule," the double voice said as Carnage broke through the boarded up window of the warehouse and landed crouched on the ground. He looked around and growled. Then the head receded and he looked around.

"Not bad at all," he spoke normally, talking to himself. "You've given me a whole new reason for living. I think I'll keep you."

His eyes began to wander and a creepy smile came across his face. He giggled a little and laughed as he listened to the voice of the symbiote in his head.

"Oh yes. Ooo! I like that idea very much. Yes, it's wonderful you know all this. Uh huh. Uh huh, ooo goody! Hahahahahaha! Oh yes perfect!"

He danced around crazily for a moment, laughing.

"I love this power so much! You're never leaving me. We've bonded on a level not even your other had! We are now the same blood," he yelled as he slit the symbiote at the wrist, a portion of it splattering on the ground and reforming on his wrist. He then dipped his finger into it and began writing on the floor. He whistled as he did. When he got up, he smiled.

"So pretty," he said giggling. On the ground, in his own bloody symbiote, it read "Carnage Rules".

**A/N**_ Enjoy it folks? Sorry for no horrific details, but we gotta keep this PG-13 :D. Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Human & Lizard Tamer

**A/N **_Here again! Rockin like a hurrican! Playing Sega's Turrican! Wait a sec...wrong floor. LOL I now have a poll posted on my Bio Page where you can vote on what band should cover the final song during the credits! Spidey 1 had Hero! Spidey 2 had Vindicated! Spidey 3 had a few! What band will cover the Seal cover for Spidey 4? Vote now!!! Meanwhile, here we go. The next chapter set in my Spider-Man 4 saga. Let's see what unfolds now..._

Chp. 19- **Human**

Mary Jane was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. The head phones on her head were blasting, trying to drown out her thoughts. (**A/N **_Song playing can be heard. It is the version of "Kiss from a Rose" that you decide in the poll!!) _She continued staring at the ceiling, dried tears stuck on her face. Slowly but surely her thoughts began to drown out the music, taking over every bit of space her brain had. She began to wonder about Peter. Was she too harsh? Was she too domineering? Was she more focused on herself than his righteousness? She hated herself for continuously thinking about it all. She wasn't completely stable enough to, the shock hadn't completely worn off. She shifted herself over and onto her stomach. The rain was pounding hard outside. As the thoughts continued invading her mind, she began to fall into uneasy sleep, the weight of her eyes, guilt, and sadness causing her to slow down and rest. She fell fast asleep, the cd player continuing it's current play list as she slept.

The sun shone brilliantly over the New York skyline, casting it's light through the window at the lump of Peter Parker, still lying asleep. It began to sting his closed eyes and so he turned and staggered awake. He immediately began his morning routine, turning on the police scanner and getting himself clothes to wear. After a good 15 minutes of listening, he made his way to the restroom across the hall. When he returned, cleaned from the previous day and night of sweating, he grabbed his scooter keys and headed out the door.

The scooter made it's buzzing sound quite recognizable as Peter made his way to Aunt May's home. Parking outside and locking up, he rubbed the last of the wrinkles out of his shirt before entering the apartment complex, knowing full well that if May catches him with wrinkly clothing, she would fuss.

He knocked three knocks on her door and she opened promptly.

"Why hello Peter," she said with a smile, "How's my boy doing today?"

Peter smiled as he entered.

"Nothing much. Just wanting to look in on you and see how things are."

May smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Oh come now Peter," she said slyly, "You mainly come around whenever something is wrong or you need me for something. I know you don't come in just to see this old bag of bones."

Peter gave a chuckle and then changed from smile to smirk.

"You're right. But I do like seeing you regardless."

May smiled and brought him a cup of hot tea. She then sat down opposite of him.

"Now tell me what's going on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connors ran through the various tunnels of the underground, using the dilapidated signs marking the streets the sewers ran under as a guide. He licked his lips at the thought of himself returning to normal once more. He rounded another corner, taking it sharp enough that he was running on all fours on the wall. He righted himself and continued on. Suddenly he stopped underneath a manhole. He looked at the sign on the wall. It read Bergen Ave-Maxie Blvd.

"Exccccccccellent," he said to himself.

Then with a a quick build up of power, he lept up and through the manhole, breaking a large hole in the street and causing cars to swerve and stop. He growled at the passengers and drivers and then quickly went bounding towards the end of Maxie Blvd. At the very end of the street, surrounded by wire fence, was Oscorp Industries Special Research Laboratories.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Peter, that's quite a story. I'm not sure why you and Mary Jane are having so many problems as of late, but every relationship has it's ups and downs. Maybe you both just need your own space for..."

She was cut off by a Special Report that can bursting onto the screen.

"We interrupt your current program to bring you this special report."

The screen came on with a reporter in front of Oscorp Industries.

"We're here in front of Oscorp Industries to bring you news that a large, reptilian entity has apparently invaded the laboratory and has barricaded itself in the research lab. In it's wake, we have over two dozen scientists and guards injured."

Aunt May's eyes went wide. So did Peter's, who immediately put his glass down.

"I have to go now Aunt May. Thank you for your advice," he shouted, heading for the door.

"Wait, Peter!"

It was too late. He had already ran out the door. She sighed and began to clean up.

Peter ran down the hall, nearly colliding with a man in an overcoat.

"Sorry," he called as he passed by and ran down the stairs. The man in the overcoat smiled and continued on.

There was a loud knock on Aunt May's door. She looked up.

"I wonder who that is?"

She opened the door, and saw the man in the overcoat.

"Hello May," he said with a dark giggle.

May's eyes went wide.

"Who are...," he mouth was closed by a red and black mixed hand. It squeezed around her mouth, letting not a sound escape. Carnage giggled maniacally, the double voice echoing in her ears.

"How bout a date tonight! Just you, me, and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!

Chp. 20-** Lizard Tamer**

Connor's clawed finger tips typed onto the console. He had damaged the doors and put up equipment in front of it so he would'nt be disturbed. Random figures and equations came onto the screen.

"Yessssssss, yesssssssss. Thisssssssssss issssssssss it," he spoke softly to himself.

Several tubes of fluorescent colored liquid began to push into a large mixer, causing a large hissing noise to erupt from the boiling mixer. Connors watched the figures intensely at the computer screen. Finally an alarm sounded, signaling the end of the mix. Opening a sliding door, Connors used several gloves to grab onto the hot vial filled with a clear luminescent light blue liquid. He licked his lips and smiled.

"Finally ssssssssssssssuccessssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!"

The ceiling shook. Pieces of metal and mortar fell. Connors looked up and saw the ceiling cave in, breaking and falling apart. Spider-Man fell through with the debris, the dust covering his suit. He landed crouched and then slowly stood.

(_Spider-Man theme plays, and then as the battle begins, the Doc Ock theme begins playing_)

"Heya tall, dark, and green! I missed you yesterday!"

Connors smirked.

"You fool. I dont even need to deal with you anymore. I have here my sssssssssssalvation!!"

Spidey noticed the vial of liquid.

"Doc, are you sure that's gonna work? You've been through and awful lot and now you're trusting what appears to be brightly glowing toilet bowl cleaner from a lab you don't even work at to bring you back to normal? You're just not thinking clearly!"

Connors roared at him.

"I will become human again! And you will not ssssssssssstop me!!!"

He then opened the vial and swallowed it's contents. He then broke the vial in his hands and let out a large grunt. Spider-Man shook his head in disbelief.

"Doc, what have you done," he said softly.

The Lizard formerly known as Connors smiled as he began to feel the change. Then his smile turned to a frown as he doubled over. Spider-Man ran to him.

"Dr! Are you al...," he was cut off as Connors backhanded him across the room.

Spider-Man hit the wall and indented himself in it. He staggered up and watched in horror as Dr. Connors' body began to build up, his shredded lab clothes beginning to tear even more. His inhuman voice was becoming deeper and angrier sounding. His skin was going from green to a dingy grey color. Small spikes began to form out of his scales on his back and his claws grew longer. Soon he was 3 times his size and completely stripped of clothing. His breath was hot and Spider-Man could feel it, even across the room. The now more than ever Lizard was standing tall. In fact, Lizard didn't even describe him. He was more dinosaur than lizard. He roared at Spider-Man, saliva flying from his jaws.

"Oh boy," Spider-Man said.

The Mega Lizard trudged towards Spider-Man, his feet making tracks in the tiled floor. As he neared Spider-Man, he reached out a clawed hand and attacked Peter. Spider-Man rolled between his legs and ran to the other side of the room. Lizard turned, roared, and began to run towards Spidey. Spider-Man shot two web blasts into each eye and lept onto the wall,then vaulted to the other. Lizard roared in fury and smashed a clawed fist into the wall, nearly destroying it. He tore the webbing from his eyes and glared at the wall crawler.

"Doc, listen to me! You've got to stop this!"

Lizard roared once more before smashing his tail into the wall Spider-Man was on, causing him to fall to the ground. He hit it hard, looked up and rolled out of the way just as the Mega Lizard's foot came down hard. Spider-Man shot a web line at his leg and run around the Lizard's legs, then through the middle. He tugged as hard as he could and brought the mighty beast down hard.

"Ha ha!"

The Lizard's tail swiped at him, knocking him through the barricaded door and into some of the officers outside. He struggled up, pushing himself off of them.

"Sorry fellas. I gotta run in and hog tie this piggy!"

He ran into the lab and saw no sign of Connors. As he turned to his left, a large reptilian hand clasped him and began to squeeze. Spider-Man shouted in pain as the reptile continued to squeeze. The Mega Lizard opened it's mouth wide, saliva dripping. Spider-Man, seizing the opportunity, fired as much webbing as he could into the beast's mouth, clogging up the hole. Lizard threw Spidey across the room. Spider-Man hit the wall once more, breaking it and falling to the ground. He looked up and saw the Mega Lizard bounding after him. Spider-Man grit his teeth underneath his mask. He hopped onto the wall and vaulted off onto the Lizard's back, landing on it's neck. He webbed around it's neck and formed a rope around it's neck. Then using it, he began to control the direction the thrashing Connors was going. Connors, busy trying to fight Spider-Man off, wasn't looking as Spider-Man directed Connors to smash his head into the wall, knocking the beast down as he lept off. Spider-Man then rushed to the computer terminal and control console on the far side of the room. Connors staggered up and turned to see Spider-Man, his eyes narrowing angrily to him. Then, with a mighty roar, Connors charged at him once more. Spider-Man waited until the last possible second and vaulted over the mighty beast. Connors open maul smashed into the computers and consoles, shattering everything and causing electricity to flood his reptilian body. Connors roared once more as his body convulsed. Spider-Man watched from behind, breathing heavy. As more and more electricity poured into him, Connors body began to slowly shrink in size. His roaring began to diminish as his body was laying on the ground, slowly shaking and shrinking and his skin began to go back to normal. Spider-Man took the tattered remains of the lab coat and covered Connors in it. Wrapping up and holding onto Connors now human form, Spider-Man lept through the hole in the roof and began to swing towards the nearest hospital.

**A/N **_So folks! Finally I have updated another chapter of the Spider-Man 4 series! I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I am really enjoying how the story is coming together. A little tension and suspense with Aunt May's capture. How will this affect our young hero? Will he get the girl? Is Connors completely cured? All this and more will be answered soon! Remember to read and review!!! Also don't forget to vote on the Poll on my profile!!! _


	11. Recovery & Ultimatum

**A/N **_Here we go folks! Another day, another set of chapters. We're getting deeper and deeper into the story now. What will happen? Peter doesn't know it, but his ultimate test is going to be soon..._

Chp 21-**Recovery**

Peter burst through the hospital doors, dragging the covered and unconscious Dr. Connors into the hall.

"Help," he called as a nurse ran over to him.

"What's going on?"

"He's been electrocuted and unconscious for about 10 minutes now."

She placed a stethoscope over his chest and listened to his heart beat. His heart rate was elevated slightly and his breathing erratic. She motioned over a stretcher.

"Quickly, we need to get this man taken care of, stat!"

Two other men helped the beaten Connors onto the stretcher and took him into the back. The nurse motioned for Peter to come over to the desk and fill out paperwork.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Jane threw on a coat and left the house. As she left, she looked over and saw the old Parker residence, still un owned by anyone. The cold air nipped at her as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her warm breath left her mouth in slow intervals as she walked along. She got down one block and heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw nothing. The sun shown high above and revealed no one behind her. She shrugged.

"I must be losing it," she said softly to herself.

As she turned, she found herself in front of the trench coated figure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Slow Spidey Theme)_

Peter sat in the room with Connors, the man still out, his apparatus making low beeping noises signifying he is alive. Peter sat in the chair watching over him. His breathing was slow. Seeing Connors in the hospital bed stirred up a thought within Peter.

"What if this is the future Mary Jane saw for us? Me, broken and beaten in a hospitable bed, or worse? I can't say I blame her. I worry about myself too, but maybe I wasn't thinking about what she wanted out of us," he said to himself quietly.

"Maybe it's because you're too busy watching over fools like me," a groggy Connors said as he began to stir.

Peter looked up and saw the dull eyes of Dr. Connors staring at him.

"How did I get here?"

Peter smiled. "Spider-Man brought you in. Then he called me and told me to come by and let him know how you were."

Connors laid his head back.

"My God Peter, what did I become? And most of all, how did I get back like this?"

"I think it had to do with the explosion at the lab that caused it to happen. Maybe the fact that all the electricity could have caused a chain reaction to make your body recede back to human form."

Connors smiled lightly.

"Ever the intelligent one. Well, I think I'll be fine for now. Peter, you should just go on home. I'll be fine."

Peter stood up.

"Thanks Dr. Connors. I'll see ya around."

"No Peter, thank you," he said smiling.

Peter smiled and left the room.

Chp 22-**Ultimatum**

Peter knocked on his aunt's apartment. It was the third time knocking.

"Maybe she's asleep," he said to himself.

(_Symbiote theme begins to play, gets higher pitch and faster as he opens the door_)

He pulled his spare key from the pocket of his jacket and slid it into the door handle. As the door slid open, Peter's eyes went wide. The entire home was destroyed. Aunt May's couch was torn apart, the pictures on the wall destroyed, and claw marks indented upon the walls. Rage quickly filled Peter Parker as he began searching the dilapidated apartment for his aunt. She was nowhere to be seen. Then Peter saw on the wall. Written in blood, was the words "Carnage Rules" with an arrow pointing down. Peter saw a broken picture of his Uncle Ben on the ground. It was a picture of him and Peter in front of their old home. Peter turned it and saw writing on the back. The instructions read "Home Coming!" Peter grit his teeth and set the picture down.

_(Symbiote theme begins to play when Carnage's hand goes through the door)_

Peter crawled around the roof of his home and slid himself through the window in the top floor he opened. He crept through the abandoned room to the door and pressed his ear to it. Suddenly, a black, red, clawed hand broke through the door, grabbed Peter's collar, pulled him through it, and threw him down the stairs, his body bouncing off the wall. He staggered up and saw Mary Jane, unconscious and hanging by her arms in the living room, tied with tendrils of Carnage's symbiote.

"Mary Jane," he called just as Carnage jumped down and knocked Peter through an adjoining wall.

"So disappointing," the duel voice said, "Here we go through the trouble of setting this up for you and you don't even come in properly dressed?"

Peter jumped at Carnage and nailed him with a punch to the face, followed by a kick that knocked Carnage through a wall and into the kitchen. He then ran to Mary Jane as a piece of the Carnage suit, whipped out at Peter, wrapping around his neck, choking him. He held Peter up with it.

"Now, here's the deal Parker. I'm going to have myself a little fun spree, without your interference. If you so much as look at me from a distance, I will take your beloved Aunt May and slowly slide my razors all the way up her fragile frame right in the middle of Times Square," he said in a dark tone, giggling towards the end.

Peter's eyes were wide with rage and anger. Carnage knew that and kept smiling.

"What? Don't like my proposal so far Parker? Ok, here's your chance at redemption. If you let me have my way, I'll let you have a chance to save your precious Aunt. Meet me at the Empire Stat Building at exactly 9 o clock Pm tonight. Not a minute sooner or your aunt will will be seeing the city from the sky down as she falls, capeesh?"

Peter continued to eye him. Carnage frowned, for the first time. His face receded and revealed Cassidy. He walked over to the unconscious Mary Jane and shook her.

"Wake up sleepy head," he said as he shook her. Mary Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and Peter, getting frightened.

"Ah, enjoy the sight, my darling," Cassidy giggled as the tendril held a fatigued Peter in front of her.

Cassidy then smashed his fist into Peter's gut and then into his face a few times, laughing with every hit. Then his claws enlarged and he made 5 slashes against Peter's face. Mary Jane was begging him to stop. Cassidy laughed.

"What do you think of your hero now, babe," he asked without a hint of humor, "Does he make your heart flutter now?"

Cassidy punched Peter again.

"He's so pathetic. What did you ever see in this nerdy little pansy?"

Mary Jane looked at Peter, then Carnage.

"I love him, that's why," she said as she kicked both of her feet up and hit Carnage square in the jaw.

His tendril dropped Peter and he stepped back. Peter slumped to the ground and rubbed his neck looking up at Carnage. Carnage grinned back and his head reformed. Then his hand formed a blade the length of a switchblade and threw it at Mary Jane. Peter jumped up and took the blade in his right shoulder. Mary Jane screamed as Peter held his shoulder, tugging the blade out of his arm and dropping it to the ground. The blade then slithered back to Carnage, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Parker, remember what I said! I'll not stand for any type of interference! Au Revoir, my bug eating friend!" Carnage laughed and jumped through the wall of the home and outside.

Peter staggered up and helped Mary Jane down. She looked at his injury as he held onto it.

"What are you going to do Peter," she asked inquisitively.

Peter grit his teeth through the pain. "I have to stop him now. No matter what the cost."

He started towards the door. Mary Jane took his hand and turned him around.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you. Peter, I love you and I', sorry if I came off bad but I feel so strong for you I can't lose you!"

Her eyes formed tears as she held him close. Peter held her. Then he looked into her eyes.

"MJ, I love you so very much too. But this is my gift. My curse. Who am I? I am Spider-Man. And right now, I'm the only one that can stop him. But I need some help. And I need you to stay at your parents home until I get back. I love you Mary Jane."

He kissed her deeply. She kissed back and they held each other close. Then they broke the kiss. Mary Jane just looked at Peter and nodded her head. He smiled and left through the hole Carnage made, heading to where he needed to get help.

**A/N**_ Dun Dun Dun! We're coming to a head here! Is everyone as anxious as I am for what remains?!?! Don't forget to vote in my poll!!!! I haven't had any luck yet, but someone needs to for the ending credits! As usual, please read and review! More to come soon!!_


	12. Help & Empire State Chase

**A/N **_Here we are moving along! We're approaching climax time! But is Spider-man truly ready to take down this psychotic threat? Or will he be dealt the death blow he has alluded all his life? Find out today on Spider-Man 4!!!!_

Chp. 23-**Help**

Connors was laying with his head back, a smile on his face as he was conversing with his wife and son. As he was talking to them, he glanced outside and saw Spider-Man hanging outside the window, his finger to the lips of the suit, sh shing the scientist. Connors nodded and looked at his wife.

"Martha, will you go get me something to drink please. And take Benjamin with you please. IT would do him some good to exercise. Thank you darling."

She smiled and took Benjamin and left the room. Connors then sat up and moved as close as he could to the window and cracked it so Spidey could get in. Spider-man stood there and Connors eyed him up and down.

"I'm sorry we got into so much of a tassel, Spid..."

"Save it Connors," Spider-man said quickly," I need your help.

Connors looked worried.

"Help with what?"

"Do you remember that black symbiote that Peter had given you to examine?"

Connors searched his thoughts and remembered it.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"It escaped your lab during the accident and bonded with a serial murderer. He's out there terrorizing the city and he's going to hurt alot of innocent people."

Connors sat down, distraught.

"Spider-man, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Spider-man sat down next to him.

"It seems to be affected by loud noises. That's how I beat the previous one and that's how we gotta beat this one. I need some sort of weapon that will create a high enough frequency of sound to separate the two entities."

Connors held his hand to his chin and thought.

"It's possible to create an emitter that will do the job, but you would have to use it in isolation somewhere so no animals were affected by it. Wait a minute! I know where you can trap him and use the emitter! Quickly, let's get to the lab at Oscorp and I can get us something built!"

Spider-man smiled under his mask.

"Wait," Connors said. He disconnected himself from the machines he was on and left a note for Martha.

Martha Connors returned to find an empty hospital bed and no sign of her husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Connors and Spider-man were busy working on Sonic Emitter, piecing it together slowly. After about two hours, they were finished.

"Alright, Spider-man, this is how it will work. You must hit this button prior to use, so that the emitter is fully charged," Connors said, pointing to a solid green button on the back of it.

"Then you can hit this button here," he said pointing to a red one, "to open up the frequency and cast it out. Now if fully charged, the sound wave should continue on for no less than 2 minutes as long as you hold the button down. Hold it any longer and it will overload and be of no use to you. Let's hope that thing separates within two minutes."

Spider-man took the emitter, made a web strap and wrapped it around his body.

"Alright, now you said you knew somewhere I could isolate Carnage and use the wave free form. Where is it?"

Connors pulled a map of the subway transit systems. He searched his mind and found the spot.

"Here. When I was that thing, I found an open cistern here at the underneath Deerfield and Cawfield lanes. It's open and even has a small source of power. If you can get him down there, you'll be able to use the emitter without disturbance."

"Thank you again Dr. Connors. I now know why Peter looks up to you so much."

Connors smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Spider-man. Now you better get out there and stop this thing from boiling over. I'll find my own way home."

Spider-man nodded. With the emitter, he felt he could stop the symbiote once and for all.

He left the lab, webbing himself up through the sky light. As he left, Connors began coughing hard. He knelt down and held his chest with his hand. As he looked at it, a faint green color began to fill his skin pigment, only to dissolve away again.

"It isn't over yet," Connors said, breathing slowly.

Chp 24-**Empire State Chase**

(_Symbiote theme plays, a deeper tone, giving it a sense of dread and doom)_

"It's been over two hours since the attack began," the anchor said reporting live, "An unknown assailant has been attacking dozens of pedestrians, drivers, and even law enforcement, in an attempt it seems to...oh my god!"

The anchor is cut off as Carnage pounces down on her, hammering her into the ground. He picks up the mic and looks into the camera.

"Anarchy! Anarchy," he roars, as his free hand forms a long blade and he drives it through the camera.

Cars are destroyed. Several people are lying motionless in the street. The bitter cold fills the afternoon sky as the sun bears down on the many people running from the symbiote attacker. Carnage keeps leaping through the air, his symbiote skin forming tendrils that latched onto the buildings, allowing him to swing at his prey. Laughing as loud and maniacal as he could, he dropped down on another person and brought his axe down on him. Just before the blade met flesh, a glob of webbing held the axe to the wall. He looked up and snarled. Spider-man stood on top of a building looking down at him. Carnage roars, ripping his hand free of the webbing.

"I told you," he roared maniacally," Now you must suffer!!!!!"

Carnage then jumped into the air and swung towards the Empire State Building, Spider-man jumping off the building and following him. Carnage swung quickly through the streets, moving ahead of Spider-man. Spider-man fired some web blasts as he swung, making it harder for Carnage to swing as he dodged. Other pedestrians looked into the air as the two combatants swung through downtown. Carnage threw himself off the tendril line, turned in mid air and fired 3 blades off of his suit, then turned and continued swinging towards the Empire State. Spider-man's eyes went wide as he spun to try and dodge. Two of the blades slid by him, cutting into his suit, causing him to yell in pain. He continued on, when he noticed Carnage already climbing the building. Spider-man began making larger swings, picking up speed, trying to catch the symbiote as he sprung up the building.

_(Spider-man theme begins playing, with bits of the symbiote theme playing as well, the two of them trying to overpower one another)_

Finally landing on the side of the building, Spider-man began to zip up the building, shortening the gap between them. Carnage hung from the side and looked down to see Spidey closing the gap. He growled and let go of the building. His body dropped quickly through the air. Spider-man's eyes went wide as Carnage crashed his body into Spidey, causing Spider-man to bend off the building, perform a 180, and smash his back into the windows. Carnage then proceeded to punch at Spider-man's face. One hit, two hits, three hits, and another, his fist punching into Spider-man's face.

"That's it Parker! Take it all," Carnage said laughing.

Spider-man the knocked his fist away and countered with both feet, pulling both of themselves off the building and rolling down it. Glass cracked as the weight of the two fighters fighting one another, giving hit after hit, until the rolled through some glass and into the actual building. Spider-man kicked Carnage off of him and through a wall. He stood up, his outfit slightly torn in parts from the glass and clawing of Carnage. Taking advantage of Carnage being down, Spider-man jumped out of the broken window, fired a line onto the building and swung up high, letting off the line and zipping up the building once again. As he neared the top, Carnage broke through a window and hammered into Spider-man, knocking him away, before he began to swing up the building with the tendrils. Spider-man recovered and fired a line to the building and swung up, following Carnage to the top. As he finally reached the peak of the building, Carnage was standing there, his face receded, holding a formed blade to Aunt May's throat. He smiled evilly. She was whimpering, but not crying, fear in her eyes.

"I told you Parker! Don't you know how to follow a simple request?"

May looked at Spider-man, who stood there quietly, shock on her face as she didn't know what Cassidy meant.

"Let her go!"

Cassidy laughed. He held the blade closer to her throat. She continued whimpering.

"I tell you what, Parker. I will give you one more shot. Take off the mask and I'll let her go," he said slyly. May looked even more frightened. Spider-man shook his head and stood there in silence.

"Alright, you had your chance, now she's..."

"Wait!"

Cassidy grinned as Spider-man slowly began to take his mask off, revealing himself to be Peter Parker. May gasped when she saw him.

"Pet...Peter," she said gasping.

**A/N **_Uh oh!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! What's going to happen next? Hope yall enjoyed the Empire State Battle! There are only going to be a few more chapters so turn in to the exciting climaxes in the next section!!!! As always, read and review!!!!!_


	13. Retaliation & Final Confrontation

**A/N **_We're so close to the conclusion of this set that I just can't help but update quickly!!!! Here we go, moving on to the next action packed section of the Spider-Man 4 DVD. I hope you readers out there will enjoy this! _

Chp 25-**Retaliation**

Aunt May continued to look at Peter, her mouth agap, even as Carnage still had her in a death hold. Peter continued to stare at Carnage.

"Let her go now."

Carnage smiled wickedly.

"Of course I will," his head swallowed by the symbiote, "I'm a man of my word!"

He grabs Aunt May by her arms and tosses her off The Empire State Building, laughing as he does.

"Nooooooooooo," Peter calls as he jumped off the roof.

Carnage grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground of the roof. He turned and kicked at Carnage and then rolled off the building and righted himself so he drops quickly through the air. He outstretched his arms at a screaming Aunt May, trying to grab her in his arms. He fired web lines at her and pulled her towards himself. He then grabbed her, fired another line and was propelled back first through the glass windows of the building, landing with Aunt May on top of him, completely fine. Workers crowded around and watched the older woman climb off of him as he got up. She looked at him and he stared back. Then he half smiled.

"Ta da," he said dully.

She sighed and smacked him lightly.

"You should've told me Peter."

Peter sighed.

"As good advice as you give me, I figured you already knew."

She smiled.

"I guess I kind of did in here," she said pointing to her chest, "I still love you Peter."

They embraced and then Peter turned to the hole he just made.

"I have to finish this Aunt May."

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go get him Tiger," she said with a sigh.

Peter turned to her and smiled. _(Spider-man theme plays) _Then he climbs out the window and starts to run up the outside of the building. He reaches the top and there is no sign of Carnage. He sat there perched, looking around carefully. His breathing was steady as her looked around for Carnage. As he was sitting there looking, Carnage began to ease his way up the antennae of the building, right above Spider-man's perch. His left arm slowly morphed into an axe. Peter heard the slight bending of the antennae as Carnage stood up upon it. Peter slwoly pressed down the charger on the emitter. Carnage let out a roar as he dropped at Peter. Peter dodged and gave Carnage a quick kick as he continued holding the button down. Carnage recoiled and started to swipe at him, chopping hard into the metal as Peter moved about the antennae. He continued to chase Peter around it, swishing his blade around.

"I've got a present for you Parker," Carnage roared, picking up speed.

Peter heard the beeping of the emitter and knew it was ready.

"I hope this works," he said as dropped to the bottom of the antennae as Carnage came around. He held the emitter down and an invisible wave of sound was launched. Carnage avoided the oncoming sound, dodging and latching on under it. The sound waves hit the antennae and immediately an incredibly large ultra sonic sound was produced, performing an area wide effect, shattering all near by building windows. Carnage was also heavily affected, his symbiote screaming even above his own and they lost balance and fell from the building. Placing the emitter back over his shoulder, Peter jumped off the building, fired two lines into Carnage and closed the gap between them. He then followed up with some punching to Carnage's face. As they got closer to the ground, Peter did a small jump and bounced off of Carnage, propelling him faster into the ground. Spidey webbed a building and stopped his fall. Carnage roared and smashed right through the street, creating a very large hole. Peter swung to the ground and covered his face with hs arm, letting only his eyes and hair show to the public. As the dust continued to flow over the street, Peter entered it and jumped down the hole.

Chp 26-**Final Confrontation**

_(Slow Symbiote Theme, turns into fast paced symbiote fight theme as the battle begins)_Peter stood on subway tracks, with no sign of Carnage. He stood there looking around, the dust still blinding him slightly. As he turned, the red terror came up behind him, wrapping his arms under Peter's and holding him. The head receded.

"That actually hurt me Parker. And I don't like being hurt by nodoby but myself!"

He hurled Peter behind him and into the subway wall, breaking it some. Carnage stalked towards him. Peter stood up and looked over at the signs down by the subway tunnels, identifying where they go. He saw one that read Deerfield. He began to swing towards that tunnel, zipping when he could. Carnage growled and started after him. Before he knew it, Peter was knocked to the ground by Carnage once more, the symbiote terror driving his foot into Spider-man's back. Peter yelled as he felt the foot collide with his back again. Peter then turned, caught the foot and twisted it, knocking Carnage to the ground. Carnage got up quickly as Peter stood there, holding his back. Carnage, acting quickly, swiped at Peter with a elongated blade, cutting a tear trhough the center of Peter's chest, hitting some skin.

"See, even a super hero can bleed Parker!"

Peter dodged another blade attack and propelled himself from a crouched position at Carnage, knocking him into a wall. Then he started swinging down the tunnel again, trying to stay away from Carnage, but still keep him in sights. Carnage tore along the side of the subway walls, running and roaring in his sickening double voice as the face reformed.

"Parker! You'll not escape me! I will personally tear your body apart and beat your family to death with your severed limbs!"

Peter turned to see Carnage gaining quickly. He shot a zip line down the tunnel, shot down and then jumped off the wall and did a drop kick to Carnage, knocking him down. Carnage quickly jumped up and a tendril shot from the suit and grabbed Peter around the neck. He held him close to his face when the sound of a subway train became loud. Seizing the oppurtunity, Peter kicked Carnage off of him, latched onto the wall and jumped onto the oncoming train. He climbed to it's top. He crouched, his head barely missing the ceiling of the tunnel. He scanned around, knowing Carnage had to be close. He was right, as Carnage grabbed his leg and dragged him towards the edge of the train. Peter turned and tried to kick at Carnage. Carnage grabbed the other leg and hauled himself the Peter's side and started jabbing him in the gut with his fist. Peter coughed as he took every blow. Carnage then grabbed Peter and pushed his body against the ceiling of the subway. The friction began to tear at Peter's costume, burning and scratching at the fabrics as Peter yelled in pain. He struggled against the might of his enemy, finally elbowing Carnage in the face. Carnage dropped Peter and Peter rolled down the train and clung to the side. The upper portion of hist costume had almost been torn off of his body and was covered in burn marks and tears. He held his body as tight to the side as he could.

The subway train entered into a larger chamber where other subway trains intercected. There, he saw the cross he was looking for...Deerfield and Cawfield. Peter lept off the train side and swung towards it, but was immediately knocked down by Carnage, hitting the ground hard. Carnage then mad a long blade and swiped it at Peter. It cut into his back and lopped off a large portion of his costume, exposing bare back and cutting the cord that was holding the emitter. Peter grabbed the emitter and turned back to Carnage, who was swiping the long blade at Peter. Peter kept dodging as he continued walking backwards towards the large cistern opening. Finally, as he felt himself step backwards into the cistern, he webbed the ceiling and swung across the pool of water in the center of the room to the other side, next to the generator. Carnage snarled as he entered the cistern.

"Nowhere left to run Peter," he snarled.

Peter quickly began to charge the emitter. A long tendril shot out of Carnage as he jumped over the water, knocking the emitter from Peter's hands. It landed in the mud. Carnage then did a haymaker to the right side of Peter's face, knocking him to one knee. Then he wrapped his clawed hand around Peter's throat and began to squeeze.

"Now Parker, is your time to die!"

Carnage opened his mouth wide, his sharp teeth growing longer, looking as if he was going to take a large bite out of Peter. Peter fired webbing into Carnage's mouth, causing him to drop Peter. He then jumped over to the emitter and began charging it. The emitter made a sizzling sound, as if it was beginning to short out.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Peter called as he was trying to charge it.

Carnage freed the webbing from his mouth. Peter fired a piece of webbing over the charger button, causing it to continue charging as he lept up to a higher tier in the cistern.

"Over here ugly, I'm right here!"

Carnage turned and snarled angrily. He jumped up at Peter, axe as a hand and swiped at Peter. Peter dodged as Carnage chopped off a large metal pipe in the cistern wall. Peter picked it up and smashed the side of it into Carnage's face. Then he jumped off the tier and rolled next to the emitter. He then backed away to the generator, the metal bar lying in front of himself. Carnage jumped down, landing nearly 5 feet from Peter.

"Now! Time to die Parker!"

Peter pressed the fire button on the emitter.

"I hope this works," he shouted.

The emitter sparked and then fired it's invisible waves at Carnage. Carnage immediately began screaming and holding where his ears should've been. His inhuman double scream echoed throughout the cistern and subway tunnels. Peter held the button down as the sound waves bounced along the cistern walls and kept hitting it;'s target, causing the symbiote to tear at Cassidy's flesh as it felt itself being pulled away from the host. Soon the two heads, one symbiote, one human, split, each one screaming as the symbiote was being seperated. Peter continued holding down the button, not daring to look at the sight. The Carnage symbiote pulled the last of itself free from Cassidy. Cassidy gasped 3 quick breaths as his entire body was completely pale from the loss of blood when the symbiote left him.

"Ca...Carnage...rules," he said raspily as he fell backwards into the water, making a loud splash. The water enveloped his body and the psycho Cletus Cassidy began to sink to the bottom of the cistern pool.

The symbiote itself continued thrashing as the emitter continued pounding it with waves. Suddenly, sparks flew from it and the emitter exploded, burning Peter's hands. He dropped the machine, which broke when it hit the ground. The symbiote then curled itself, looking like a coiling, red, black, liquid snake, it's jaws opening wide. Peter knew he had to act quick. He shot a web line at the metal bar and pulled it towards himself. The symbiote moved too quick and had enveloped him right as the bar got to him. He was still holding onto it as the symbiote attempted to bond with Peter once more. He fought hard against it's strength, trying not to be overcome with it once more. As it began to envelope it and slowly work itself underneath his costume, he became enraged. He fought his arm free and with the metal bar began to swat at the symbiote with it, causing it to latch onto the bar and get attached to it. As most of the symbiote was attached to the bar, Peter turned and saw the generator. Using the last of his strength, he hurled the metal bar head long into the power generator. It broke through, causing large amounts of electricity to pour into the metal bar and generate into the symbiote. Peter jumped and fired a web line into the ceiling and swung to the cistern opening as the symbiote seemed to scream. He looked back and saw the large mouth of the Carnage symbiote opening wide, letting loose a horrid shriek. Then, as more power went into it, the symbiote caught fire, it's shrieking even louder than before. A popping sound followed as bits of the symbiote were fusing to the bar and popping with the fire. As the screaming finally began to die down, the generator lost all it's power and the only light that could be seen in the cistern was what remained of the fiery mess of the symbiote.

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief. It was over, it was finally over. He tore off a peice of tattered costume, wrapped it around his mouth and left for the nearest subway exit.

**A/N **_So how was that for the final confrontation between Symbiote and Spider-Man? I thought it best to have the entire battle without the Spider-Man mask because I felt it would make it that much more personal between Parker and this demon from the past. As always, please read and review and look forward to the next section, for it will be the last to my story!!!!!!!_


	14. Moving On & End Credits

**A/N **_Here we are folks. The wrap up to the Spider-Man 4 DVD is at hand! I hope you folks can come to enjoy this film. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed up to this point! Thank you all for your undying support!!!!!!!!! Also I do not own the songs, the bands, the actors, or anything forth mentioned in the credits of this story and in the story itself. Please do not sue me! This was all for fun!!!_

Chp. 27-**Moving On**

_( Slow Spidey theme )_

Aunt May moved about her dilapidated apartment slowly, making sure her valuables were still intact. As she was rummaging through some overturned dressers, there was a knock on the door. She opened it up and gave a smile. Peter stood in the doorway, the smudge and bruises on his face showing slightly. He was holding a large bundle of flowers.

"Oh my Peter. Are those for me?"

Peter smiled. "Yes they are."

He came inside and set them down on her slightly broken table. He and May sat down and faced each other, a look of embarrassment on Peter's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. About me being..."

May hushed him.

"It's alright Peter. This is what destiny has laid out for you. I support anything you do. I may not like the fact that you're running around in danger all the time, but I accept it as it is your choice, not mine."

She smiled and embraced him.

"I love you Peter. And I know your Uncle Ben would be so proud."

Peter smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I know he is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Peter's voice over over this scene. Voice over will be like this. Slow Spidey theme playing)_

_"With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility"_

Dr. Connors holds his family in embrace at his home.

_"Those words have guided me thus far in my journey. They continue to guide not only my life but other's as well."_

He then heads up to his bedroom and sits on the bed, his breathing isn't normal.

_"I've defended this city from numerous threats and I will continue to do so, whether it be criminal, accidental, or even alien in nature. I am Spider-man and I will continue to fight for justice and those I care about."_

Connors holds his stomach with his only arm and looks up into the air. His eyes begin to go reptilian slightly and turn to normal. _(Scene goes black)_

_"No matter what the cost."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Slow Spidey theme once more)_

Mary Jane opens the door to her parent's home. Peter is standing there in a suit and tie. He smiles and then she smiles. He extends his hand to her. She takes it and steps outside, closing the door behind her. She goes to say something but Peter puts a finger to her lips.

"It's now or never," he whispers to her.

She doesn't know what he means. Slowly, Peter goes down to one knee in front of her. He pulls his aunt's ring from the pocket. Mary Jane's eyes swell up with tears.

"Mary Jane, will you marry me?"

She begins to cry louder as she nods, tears of joy coming down the side of her face. Peter smiles and stands up.

"Yes," she cries enthusiastically," Yes I will!"

They kiss deeply, embracing each other in the sunlight. As they continue kissing, a siren is heard in the distance. They both break the kiss, turn, and look in the direction of the noise. Peter looks back at MJ. She looks back at him.

"I'll be waiting for you Peter Parker," she said before kissing him deeply once more.

Peter smiled after the kiss and ran off in the direction of the siren. He jumps high into the air and fires a web line.

_(Full Spider-Man Theme during the swinging sequence)_

He swings gallantly through the air, firing another line as he hops off his current one. He swings without any showing of fatigue, nor of being a rookie. He swings with the grace of an acrobat and the heart of a hero. He continues off into the distance of the city as the sun cast's it's glow off of the silhouette of Spider-Man.

Chp. 28-**End Credits**

_("Kiss from a Rose", covered by Nickelback begins to play as the credits begin to roll. They will be in italics)_

_"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea."_

**Spider-Man/Peter Parker ----------------------------------------------------------Tobey Maguire**

**Cletus Cassidy/Carnage------------------------------------------------------------------Julian Sands**

**Herman Schultz/Shocker---------------------------------------------------------------David Roberts**

_"You became the light on the darkside of me. Love remains, the drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know..."_

**Mary Jane Watson----------------------------------------------------------------------Kirsten Dunst**

_"That when it snows..."_

**Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard--------------------------------------------------------------Dylan Baker**

_"My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen."_

**J.Jonah Jameson---------------------------------------------------------------J.K. Simmons**

_"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooo the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah."_

**Eddie Brock/Venom----------------------------------------------------------------------Topher Grace**

**Aunt May------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rosemary Harris**

_"And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave."_

**Uncle Ben-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliff Robertson**

_"Oh baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave, ooo the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah"_

_(**Various other actors and extras listed)**_

_"And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grave!!!!!"_

**_(Now the actual crew members and work teams are listed)_**

_(Song that Nickelback's "Kiss from a Rose" blends in to is Five For Fighting's "Superman")_

**_(More crew is announced as it reaches towards the end of the credits, listing music used in the film)_**

_(Towards the finale of the credits, a hip hop version of the Spider-Man song is heard, Ending right when the credits do.)_

**_(Credits end with the logo of Columbia Tristar)_**

_(Then out of nowhere the screen tears in half and Bruce Campbell emerges. He addresses the crowd)_

"You might be wondering why you didn't see me in this movie. Well, actually you saw a whole lot of me. In fact, I was Carnage's stunt double, Spider-man's stunt double, and Aunt May's stunt double. Don't ask me how that happened. But just so you know, I was in this! Yes me! Bruce Campbell! Groovy enough for ya?"

_(The screen then fades to black on him)_

**The End**

**A/N **_There you have it folks! That was Spider-Man 4, presented to you by me, The Modern Film Critic! I hope you all have enjoyed this feature and will look at some of my other works. Please give me a final review on this and let me know overall what you think! P.S. This is the only story I have in DVD format. All others are typical novel version. Later peeps!!!!!_


	15. Special Features

**A/N **_I'd been playing around with a "Special Features" ideal for my Spider-Man 4 and I have gotten a few responses as to what to include.The following special features chapters will not include any sort of commentary by me and will strictly be the scene in question with a short intro of where it fits in. There will be some others included as well. In any case, here's a selection of Special Features to come._

**SPECIAL FEATURES**

**Deleted Scenes:**

_Spider-Carnage_

_Mortal Wound_

_Martha upset_

_Falling Down_

_Train_

**Trailers**

_Spider-Man 4_

_Ghost Rider: Legend_

_Final Fantasy VII: Reminiscence_

_Patriot M_


	16. Deleted Scene: SpiderCarnage

_Deleted Scene from "Omens" chapter._

"And now," the double voice said, pulling back to reveal Cassidy, "We're going to do to you exactly what you don't want."

Cassidy smiled as the symbiote began to ooze off of himself and begin to envelope Peter.

"No, no! Not again," Peter called, trying to fight it off.

The symbiote wrapped it's tentacles around his limbs and held him down as the rest of it began to absorb him. Peter continued yelling as it overlapped his face and shoved itself into his mouth. The symbiote then dug through his costume and skin, fusing with his blood. As the symbiote finish leaving Cassidy, his body fell into the oblivion as Peter rose, the symbiote finishing it's fusion with Parker. A sharp toothed mouth split open from the symbiote on his head and gave a monstrous roar.

"We are one," the new creature roared.

"No," Mary Jane yelled as she gripped a rope and pulled it, a massive church bell ringing loudly through the white oblivion.

Spider-Carnage gripped his head as the symbiote began to fight itself off of Peter from the sound.

"Nnnnnoooooo! No!! This cannnnnnotttt beeeee," Spider-Carnage roared as the symbiote tore itself from Peter.

Finally, after a few moments, the two were separated completely and the symbiote began to dissipate into nothingness. Peter dropped to his knees as the last of the symbiote disappeared. He then embraced Mary Jane.

"I thought I lost you," she said crying.

"You won't ever lose me Mary Jane," Peter replied, hugging her close, "I couldn't do this without your help Mary Jane. Thank you."

They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss. Then Peter awoke to the sound of thunder once more, the rain still coming down heavy.


	17. Deleted Scene: Mortal Wound

_Deleted Scene taken from the "Carnage" chapter._

"Good-bye Parker," it shouted with a mix of joy and anger as it drove it's sharp fingers into Spider-man's left shoulder. Peter yelled out as blood began to soak his costume, coming up from where Carnage had his fingers in. Carnage laughed aloud and withdrew them and prepared to drive them into Peter's face when a camera operator hurled his camera into Carnage's back. Carnage turned and roared at the camera man. Carnage's right arm formed a spear and shot forward into the cameraman, impaling him. Then he retracted his arm and looked at Peter, grinning sadistically.

"Goodnight Parker," he said, smashing Spider-man's head into the ground, knocking him out.


	18. Deleted Scene: Martha Upset

_Deleted Scene taken from "Help" chapter._

Martha Connors returned to find an empty hospital bed and no sign of her husband.

"God dammit Curt. Where did you go now," she said sternly, closing her eyes and shedding a single tear.


	19. Deleted Scene: Falling Down

_Deleted Scene taken from "Retaliation" chapter._

Carnage was also heavily affected, his symbiote screaming even above his own and they lost balance and fell from the building. As he fell, his hand outstretched and grabbed Peter by the leg, pulling him off the building as well. He pulled Spider-man close to himself, roaring in his face. Spider-man replied by nailing Carnage with a quick left punch. Then he punched again with his left hand. Carnage head butted Spider-man and then kneed him in the stomach, before swiping a bladed finger across his chest. Carnage then flipped backwards, knocking Peter back up through the air. Peter then fired two web lines at Carnage and closed the gap between them. He then followed up with some punches to Carnage's face as the plummeted.


	20. Deleted Scene: Train

_Deleted Scene taken from "Final Confrontation" chapter._

Peter lept off the side of the train and swung towards it, but was immediately knocked down by Carnage, hitting the ground hard. Carnage then made a long blade and swiped it at Peter, cutting through the back of his costume and cutting the cord that held the emitter. Peter grabbed the emitter and dodged an oncoming attack from Carnage. Carnage continued to strike out at Spider-man, his rage causing him to continuously miss him. Spider-man then dodged and did a foot sweep, knocking Carnage down. Carnage flipped up and brought down an axe hand, barely missing Peter's head and smashing hard into the tracks. Peter smashed his left hand into Carnage, knocking him to one knee. Then he turned and saw a subway train coming right at them. Spider-man jumped and swung towards the cistern opening as the train collided with Carnage, embedding him in the front of it. The train came to a screeching stop as Carnage pulled himself off of the front of it. He snarled and ran towards the cistern. Peter webbed the cistern ceiling and swung across the pool of water, next to the generator.


	21. Trailers

_Trailers for Spider-Man 4 as well as Ghost Rider: Legend (Not yet Released), Final Fantasy VII: Reminiscence (Out now) and Patriot M (Out now)_

**Spider-Man 4**

We see the Columbia Pictures logo. A voice over of Uncle Ben is heard.

"Peter you can't let this overwhelm you. You're stronger than this kiddo."

The voice over continues as we see Peter looking upset as he is sitting with his uncle in the car.

"I believe in you."

We see Aunt May's face, smiling.

"Aunt May believes in you."

We see Mary Jane giving a small smile.

"Mary Jane believes in you."

We see the city with the sun shining bright above the city and some police cars driving by. As we see Empire State University, we hear Dr. Connors' voice.

"This is my big research project I am currently working on."

We see him and Parker talking to each other.

"I also want to know if you'll be my assistant in this venture."

We see them prepping their experiment. As they are preparing to inject Connors, the wall explodes. It flashes back and forth between the scene and darkness. Then the music changes to an upbeat quick theme. We see Shocker blasting at police and Spider-man swinging down at him, then the scene changes again and shows the symbiote remnant slowly crawling towards the holding cell of Cletus Cassidy.

"Why, hello," we see Cassidy say, giggling a little. Then we see the symbiote envelope his body and hear him scream. The scene then switches to Jameson and Peter.

"As of last night, Spider-man's proven he's not the hero the people of New York believed him to be," Jameson says as we see Peter looking doubtful and then see Spider-man swinging through the city.

A flash of a scene with the police appears.

"That's 5 victims total, all mutilated."

Then we see Spider-man and Carnage facing each other on Ryker's Island.

"Isn't it ironic," we hear Carnage say as they punch eachother..

"Even though you rejected this gift..." we hear as we see a flashback of him ripping the suit off.

"We do keep finding each other..." we hear as we see a flashback of Venom.

Then it flashes back to Dr. Connors transforming.

"No! What issssssssss happening to me!"

We see him approaching Martha. "Martha pleassssssssse help me."

The screen then goes black. We hear a heartbeat pulse and every time the pulse is heard, a new scene is shown.

1st pulse shows Spider-man leaping off the Empire State Building

2nd pulse shows Peter and MJ holding each other.

3rd pulse show Spider-man dodging the Lizard's tail.

Then the music becomes quick and action packed as we see Spider-man battling Shocker, then dodging and striking at the Lizard, then we see him doing battle with Carnage before it flashes back to a black screen. Then on the screen we see the title.

Spider-man 4.

**Ghost rider: Legend**

We hear a voice over of Sam Elliot whilst seeing a moonlit western landscape.

"They say that the West was built on Legends. But no legend has ever lived so long as the legend..."

We see Johnny Blaze transform into Ghost Rider as we finish hearing Sam Elliot's voice.

"of the Ghost Rider."

The screen dissolves into flame as the voice over continues.

"But he wasn't the first Ghost Rider. Nor would he be the last. But there was one before him that was more than just the Devil's bounty hunter. He was..."

We see Carter Slade turning into a Ghost Rider and riding off, fire under his horse's feet.

"A Legend."

The music breaks into a quick, action beat as we see the horse bound Ghost Rider leaping onto a train. Then we see a quick flash of Carter Slade kissing a girl, then it flashes to another scene of Blackheart sneering. Then as the music finished we see Carter Slade as the Ghost Rider flinging a flaming whip around his head and then around 4 cowboys. The screen goes black and then fire erupts in the blackness and shows the title.

Ghost Rider: Legend

then it dissolves to another fire that reads Coming Soon.

**Final Fantasy VII:Reminiscence**

We hear a heartbeat in darkness. There is also heavy breathing. We see the lower half ( from the shoulder's down ) of an elderly man walking slowly through a hallway. he enters the living room and looks around, his breath ragged and slow. Then he looks at a chair in the room. A dark figure sits in it.

"Hello Cloud," we hear as lightning flashes outside and we see the face of Sephiroth.

The screen goes black and the title appears on screen.

Final Fantasy VII: Reminiscence

Then after the title, we hear a whisper saying...

"I will...never be a memory."

**Patriot M**

The screen is all black. All we hear is the narrator.

"After hearing my story, you may think me full of hate and contempt and may be glad to see me go. To each their own, but I forewarn you now that if my words are not heeded it could very well lead to the end of our true existence. My name is Jack "Jackie Boy" Schaefer and I hope that in the end, you will make the right choice."

The title shows on the screen in bold white lettering.

Patriot M


End file.
